NightWalker: Forever and a Day
by Farenheights
Summary: -Discontinued- OC warning, turns AU. YAOI. When Shido loses everything, Cain comes to take him back 'home'. But huge trouble is in store for both vampires when Cain's master makes his appearance, and secrets are revealed.
1. Waiting for you

Before you read, this story has been **DISCONTINUED.**

**Update: April 2010 -** All chapters edited for grammer/spelling mistakes.

It's been five years since I last actually read this, but I decided to go back and edit a few things, and despite how a bit embarrassing it is now to re-read an old fanfic that I personally think is a bit bad, I wanted this to be at least more readable by correcting some sentences, spelling-mistakes and just an overall new coat of paint, only in the same colour.

Notes: Set AFTER the last episode of the NightWalker Anime.

This is slightly AU since I added a Vampire Coven that Shido was once part of with Cain. To put simply - since NightBreeds are hunted now, both Nightbreeds and Vampires came together and formed a coven of who remained hidden to keep themselves safe from humans. There is also an **Original Character** (for those that absolutely hate them, turn back now) playing a major role.

The NightWalker Anime was left very open for interpretation, Cain's past is never revealed, nor the idea if there are more vampires. So there is no right/wrong way about this story.

With that said, I hope you enjoy this fic!

* * *

Nightwalker: Forever and a Day

Chapter 1: Waiting for you.

* * *

For a long, long time, Shido sat at his desk in his office, where Yayoi had yet to arrive. Guni was nestled in the cushions on the couch, and Riho was busy in the kitchen. It was barely nighttime, but the drapes were closed, cutting off any rays of sunlight to pour their burning flames on Shido's immortal body.

The lavender – haired vampire sat there motionless, staring at the wall on the other side of the room. Again and again he had tried to force the memory of last night into the back of his head like he had dumped the others, hoping, that in time they would all just die away. But they didn't. They _never _did.

In the silence, he could smell the air outside, the intoxicating fumes of cars and lorries, and in the office the smell of pine off his desk and the coffee table filled his senses. And the beating of his own heart, the rushing of blood in his ears – all so painfully loud...

He moved for the first time in that hour, burying his face in his hands and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Go... _away_..."

_His lips were feather-soft. As always. His golden curls danced gently against his sharp face as he leaned in close to Shido's face and pressed his lips to Shido's. _

_Shido didn't pull away, didn't fight. All he could do was stare, and stare._

"_I love you, Shido." He had said, before that river of inky black swallowed the centuries-old vampire._

Shido shook his head vigorously, knocking the sides of his head with his fists in frustration.

"Go AWAY!"

In that moment, Guni awoke, startled. She turned to see Shido's forehead plonked on the desk. She stretched her tiny wings and flew in a graceful arch to rest on Shido's shoulder.

"What's up with you tonight?"

Shido shook his head, "Nothing..."

His voice was pitiful, whining.

"Lemme guess... Cain." Guni folded her arms.

Shido's head shot up, "NO!"

Guni flew up, "Yes it is, you've been disturbed by his visit since he left!"

Shido groaned inwardly, It's that obvious...?

"No. It's not. I'm just... tired."

"Your excuse for everything." Guni huffed and made to fly out the crack in the door until it was swung open by Riho, carrying the usual cup of coffee for Shido on a tray. Guni swept up towards the ceiling, hoping to avoid a large door in the face.

"Hi Mr. Shido!" She smiled, walking up to the vampire and setting the mug down. Being polite, Shido forced a smile and said a thank you, picked up the cup and sipped it without another word. Although it was tasteless to the vampire – the warmth was comforting nonetheless.

"Mr. Shido..? Are you alright...?" Riho bent over a little to try and look underneath that purple-blue tinted fringe that had fallen over Shido's eyes. He looked up at her, like she had just appeared out of nowhere.

"...Nothing Riho... I'm fine."

"Oh." Riho's lips formed an 'o' as she said it, "Then, is there anything I can do?"

For a moment, Shido was silent, his head lowered. Then he looked up, a small, gentle smile.

"Yeah... Call Yayoi and tell her to take the night off. Take a break tonight, Riho. It's been a quiet week – I think you deserve some kind of off-time too."

"Huh?" was all she could say until Shido stood up and walked towards the door, sliding it open slowly, as if the task were difficult.

"I'm going to sleep for a while, Riho. Take some messages for me if anyone calls, please..."

And with that, he left Guni and a blinking Riho in the office.

Shido collapsed into the coffin facedown, uncaring about shoes or clothes. All he needed was to sleep this off – that's all...

_Just to sleep it off... and they'll all go away. Cain will go away..._

He turned on his back slowly, his limbs lying sprawled and his eyes slid closed, letting the drowsiness cloud his brain. Eventually, he drifted off – but not into the peaceful sleep he had hoped for...

_Shido..._

The warmth filled his body, that incredible power of the vampires drifting around him like a mist, or a ghost. He felt it brush his skin, his fingertips, caress his cheeks, and he pulled away, tore himself from the possessive flaring power in a panic, so frightened of it after avoiding it for so long. He looked up to see where he was, but his dream was inside nothing more then an empty void. No entrance, no escape.

Just endless dark.

_Go away... I don't want to see –any- of you..._

Again that power flowed around him, filled him up again, touching him in places he'd rather not mention, and heard every single one of their voices. Including Cain's...

_Come back to us._

Shido swung his fists, but the metaphysical cord between him and the coven was nothing more then a psychic image, hence he could do nothing, and he didn't have enough power to try and fight back, to push that wave of seducing power out of himself. For a brief moment, he huddled around himself, pushing everything he could out his mind, for all the images in his head were trying to plead with him, beg with him, whilst slowly possessing him.

Since he had left the coven, over and over again they had invaded his dreams, trying to seduce him back into their group, and it was only when he had travelled as far as New York did they stop. Once or twice they tried to contact him again, but being so far away from the child vampire, a psychic cord between him and the coven was difficult, even for the eldest of vampires.

But now, them hitting on his dreams again struck a small, frail part in him that he had worked so hard in building shields around it. They swatted each shield away like flies, and dove into Shido's mind again. He fell to his knees, onto the non-existent floor and clutched his head, though he was in no pain. A scream burst from his throat as that power washed over him, consumed him, and then it floated around him once more. Something told him to open his eyes, and he did, staring ahead of him at the place he never wanted to come back to.

Their hidden city was as dark and as gothic as it could ever be. A place that resided underground, where no human could ever set foot upon, merely because it was damned impossible to reach, or even find. Their 'city' was a castle built into the rock, the architecture so fine and ingenious that it could make any historical architect gape in jealousy. The air was cool and fresh, but not a breeze could be felt.

He stared, and stared, hands still clutched at his hair. All around him was the coven – the last coven of vampires to exist on this planet.

They all loved Shido very much, they kept saying, they wanted Shido to come back. Cain wanted Shido to come back, as he stood there in the middle of the group.

"Release me." Shido whispered, and it echoed in his mind, sounding so far away he wasn't sure if they heard it.

It was in that moment he saw Cain, stood above him. The golden-haired master vampire offered his hand to Shido, giving him that same, gentle smile that only he had for Shido. His usual smile was a smirk to others, but to Shido, it was a gentle smile. A lover's smile.

"Come back Shido. It's only a matter of time before we take you back. I don't want to take you back by force."

Shido glared up at him, "And you don't call this force? Release me! I have no wish to go back to the city!"

Cain's smile melted quickly, "You don't realize the nature of humans when they're threatened. We may hunt them for food, but in turn they have killed hundreds and hundreds of our own. Shido, they will come for you too, eventually."

"Let them come. At least I won't have to live forever to listen to you."

Cain shook his head slowly, like you would for an arguing, naïve child. And Shido was his child, _his_, and no lowly human was going to hunt him down and cut him open. Even if Shido hated the coven, even if he hated Cain, he would come to pass this stupid little phase with protecting humans and realise how wrong he had been. Many vampire children did it before, but none had held out as long as Shido had.

But... soon. Soon Shido will understand. They all did.

Cain sighed, "I'm sorry to have to do this to you, my Shido."

"I am _not _yours! Or anyone's! I don't belong to _anything_!"

And with that, Shido released his own power, felt it crawl over his back and his arms as he spread it inside himself to push Cain's power out. It was a real squash, like trying to get out of an over-stuffed lift, and he hurled Cain's power out of him, and awoke sweating. His head shot left and right, making sure he was in the office building again. The wafting smell of Riho's coffee brought him back to some semblance of calm.

But that didn't mean they weren't going to leave him alone, because he felt their power trail along his skin again for a second try, until he leapt out of the coffin and grabbed his coat, without a word to Guni or Riho.

He rushed down the flights of stairs, feeling their power grip his skin like a thousand tiny hands, and he only ran faster, and dived into the river of nighttime crowds of the city. Here, it was hard to pinpoint him through so many humans, even if his presence was different from the humans, as they would have to wade through each one to get to _him_.

Slowly, as he slipped by the people, he felt the power slip away, and he released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding once he was in the womb of the city's bustle.

Shido slowed to a snail's pace and dug his hands into his pockets, bowing his head low to hide in his coat collar.

He wandered the city for most of the night, ignoring the thirst and ignoring everything around him. But a pair of golden eyes were watching him from above the cities lights and buildings.

Shido stopped and looked forward, and felt too tired to know or care where he had wandered. The buzz of humans was becoming too much for his supernatural hearing and he disappeared into a closed park, merely jumping over the fence to get in. By now there was absolutely no sign of the coven's power, and all he wanted now was silence.

* * *

Daenis.


	2. Realization

**WARNING**: YAOI CONTENT! Anyone who doesn't like this stuff, just click the back button. Easy, no?

Update 11/4/2010 - Chapter edited for grammer/spelling mistakes.

* * *

NightWalker: Forever and a Day

Chapter Two: Realisation

* * *

The smell of fresh grass and primroses was always a pleasurable scent – especially when the air was cold and Shido could wander freely in the city park without the annoyance of children or dogs. Forever walking at night wasn't so bad, if you didn't mind the loneliness. For a long time, Shido thought he could live in loneliness, unneeded of others of his 'kind' to watch him like a child – but as he sat there, he knew he was wrong. But, Shido refused to believe it, fighting with himself to stop acting so babyish just because of one intrusion of the coven. He laid back against the bench, tilting his head back to look up at the stars.

"_The stars seem endless."_

"_They are..." _

"_Cain?"_

"_Mm? Yes?"_

"_Just how many stars are there?"_

"_It depends, my Shido. I have heard stories of a person's soul drifting from their bodies when they die, and that soul becomes a star to show that they are still there, that they are not gone."_

"_Oh...Then, that means I'll never join those stars..."_

"_No. But neither will I. It does not matter, my Shido."_

The lavender-haired vampire awoke abruptly, shaking his head of the memory. Maybe Guni was right, Shido was an expert when it came to let his mind wander – and get lost. He sat up straight, and suddenly wanted noise, lots and lots of noise to the point where he couldn't hear himself think.

He stood up and made his way towards the park entrance again until he spotted someone standing on the railings, a silhouette against the moon.

Shido didn't need to think who it was – and turned on his heel and ran.

He didn't look back either, afraid to see Cain right behind him. His legs pounded into the grass, sending the green blades into the air as he fled, completely, and utterly afraid.

After he reached the other side of the park, Shido slowed until he came to a stop, panting. He should've drank from Yayoi tonight, Shido realised, he getting tired too quickly. Cautiously, Shido turned around, his finger against his lip; ready to pull out his blood weapon. But no one was there.

His hand dropped his side and he let out a quiet sigh of relief when nothing jumped out at him.

"Maybe I should go back..." Shido murmured out loud, and turned around slowly. Cain had a habit of playing cat and mouse.

His ears were sharp at any noise he might hear as he trudged out of the other exit of the park. Leaves crunched under his feet in an almost cruel manner as his coat, hands buried in their pockets, swished gently behind him. His lavender hair bounced gently as he walked, and after a few moments he tugged it back harshly, hurting his head.

Over those few steps he had grown angry – angry and impatient.

He could _feel _Cain around him, but the taunting vampire bastard refused to reveal himself. That's one of the things Shido _didn't _like about Cain back then. The vampire lord often played mind-tricks on him, making a fool of him.

Shido shuddered almost violently.

He cursed him. Over and over again he cursed Cain, he cursed his existence, and Shido cursed himself.

He roared into the navy darkness of the night sky, eyes golden with fury.

"COME OUT! STOP HIDING YOURSELF!"

The silence was almost mocking.

"I SAID COME _OUT_ YOU BASTARD!"

Again, silence taunted him and fuelled his anger.

"I HATE YOU! DO YOU REALIZE THAT? I _HATE_ YOU!" Shido's body wracked with shivers, "I hate you..."

Those words didn't even convince himself, never mind the ears whom Shido's voice had reached from afar. The listener shook his head of gold. His child was being very foolish.

Should he let him rant more? Or wait until Shido would fall and cry, would he reveal himself and embrace the one he made?

No...

Let him bitch on a little more...

Knowing Shido intimately well, he knew his creation was an emotional mess. It gave him a thrill to watch Shido weep bitterly, an excuse to embrace him and touch him more, but he would never hurt him just to make him cry for that reason alone. Shido was his, and he loved every part of him. Right down to his whining little self.

His golden eyes narrowed a little at himself, _'It gives me some kind of purpose...'_

He focused his attention on Shido again, and the young vampire was standing there looking miserable and lonely. No tears fell. Yet.

"Cain...?" Shido called out, his voice slightly hoarse, "Please... Leave me be..."

He sighed.

_Is that what you want?_

Shido froze hearing Cain's gentle voice in his mind. It wasn't what he wanted, but he had his dignity –

"You _lost _that dignity decades ago, Shido."

Shido's head snapped up. Cain stood towering over him, the soles of his feet balanced on the railings of the park. Shido failed to hide the helpless expression on his face.

"I made you mine. You are mine, and this bullshit has gone on for _long _enough." Cain snapped.

A flicker of anger came back to Shido's face, but Cain continued.

"I am sick and _tired _of chasing you across the world, Shido. I will take you back to our kind whether I have to injure you to do it, or not."

"If I'm so much of a burden, then don't BOTHER!" Shido screamed up at him, hands balled into painfully tight fists his voice shaken with anguish.

"Bah!" Cain turned his back on him, "Suit yourself you foolish little brat. I won't waste anymore time on someone so _worthless._"

Hot liquid pain filled Shido's chest at hearing those words coming from Cain. He stood there, uncaring of silver droplets sliding down his marble cheek.

"F- Fine. Then g...go. GO!" Shido stamped his foot rather childishly and stormed of in the other direction.

Cain watched him go, his features soft with pity.

True. It was harsh. But Shido would learn eventually.

He dropped down from the gates and slid into the shadows as he watched Shido, now slowly shuffling his way back into the city before disappearing completely.

The sounds of a television chat show could be heard from downstairs where Shido stood. He didn't want Guni or Riho to see him in such a state, so he slowly made his way up and passed the office quietly, back to his coffin.

His coat and damp shoes were abandoned on the floor as he curled up and wept bitterly. His head thumped in pain and he whimpered to the point where he couldn't help it.

"I don't hate you..." he wept into his hands, "I don't..."


	3. Falling into despair

Reveiwers - thank you for reading this! I must, however, say one thing. After reading this chapter, don't think this is a typical 'Shido running back to Cain' type of fanfic. I've a little twist on this story, so don't let this chapter put you off. I might change the rating later, due to violence.

Update 11/4/2010 - Chapter edited for grammer/spelling mistakes.

* * *

Nightwalker: Forever and A Day.

Chapter Three: Falling into Despair.

* * *

Cars and people and prostitutes were all out at night, lost in the river of lights and footsteps and continuous noise. Amongst them was Shido, mindlessly drifting along that river.

"Cain...? Where are you...?" he asked for the hundredth time that night.

He couldn't sense him anywhere – and Shido, after nights and nights of contemplating it, even tried contacting the coven.

To his horror, they ignored him.

This feeling made him sick to his stomach, made him want to throw up and cry at the same time. _How _could Cain just... Vanish like that?

_Did _Cain hate him too? Of course, Shido knew he had himself to blame. He said it first. He ran away. He ignored Cain and the coven.

Now they're ignoring him.

And it hurt. It hurt more then anything Shido ever felt; loosing a piece of yourself that you held onto and cherished, even when it went wrong, it didn't get lost.

But now it _was _lost. And Shido begged and cried and wept for Cain to come back, for the coven to talk to him. He _hated _himself for being so stupid.

In his childlike naïveté, he believed the coven and Cain wouldn't stop trying to bring him back. It was a feeling of want, of need.

Of Love.

They were all he had.

Guni and Riho and Yayoi were friends...

But...

_Yes_, he admitted to himself, _Though they are friends... they mean little to me in the end. _

It was only a desire to protect, but the fact that Shido didn't _always _manage to save someone's life, admit taking a young girl's to ironically also save her, he knew he couldn't do everything he hoped he could do.

Humans weren't always that great either. They were a selfish, pitiful lot. Oh yes, Cain had pointed out almost every bad point of humans, but in his own heart Shido knew Cain had once been human, and didn't used to think like that. Not all humans were bad. There was Riho, and though Yayoi, in the beginning those few years ago, only learned of her sister's love after the girl had given Yayoi her face before she died.

It was a remembrance of her sister to look in the mirror every day rather then the marred flesh of burnt, scarred skin, but it was also a reminder of her cruel hatred and loathing of her sister's beauty before her death. It was out of the ashes that Yayoi was given a new chance at life. But while Yayoi carried the burden of her sister's smiling face on her own, it was comforting and sad at the same time. If she lost that face, it would mean she had lost her sister's love, and her face to look at in the mirror. Her sister died, giving her that face, and all out of love despite Yayoi's hatred...

Shido felt like that.

He had the coven's want of his return, he had Cain's love – and like Yayoi he had thought he hated it until it actually went away and realised he didn't.

Cars beeped loudly at pedestrians rushing across the street, hoping by crossing in numbers that the cars would stop. Shido winced at the noise around him; his own thoughts of calling out to Cain, lost in the infernal racket.

"Please, Cain..."

He slowed to a stop, sniffling a little. No one noticed him as they passed by. They had all seen people just stand in a crowd and cry for some reason or another. It was none of their business, so they never intervened. No one really noticed.

But, a scream was hard _not_ to notice.

Shido's head shot up from his chest at the petrified sound. He ran in its direction, one or two following behind to also investigate.

In an alleyway, a Nightbreed was hutched over a blackened corpse. From where Shido was standing, he could see that the skin had been charred and burnt to a crisp, and the Nighbreed was feasting on it like you would a roast turkey.

The two people that had followed Shido saw and fled, screaming in terror.

His misery forgotten in an instant, Shido's eyes glowed with vampiric power and he bit his finger, forging a blade shaped weapon from his blood.

He let out a roar and hurled the weapon at the Nightbreed, the sickly creature letting out a squeal of protest as the weapon sliced through its shoulder. As the creature turned to face the child vampire – Shido felt a tremor of horror shiver down his back in a bead of cold sweat.

The Nightbreed was horribly, horribly disfigured in a vague shape of a human body, only it looked like the skin had been stretched and torn like a tight piece of clothing. Its watery blue eyes bulged, one distorted and limp – the other glaring at Shido with murderous flare at disturbing its meal. Skeletal arms reached up to the air – and what started as a gentle gust blowing at Shido grew into an almost hurricane-like force that threw the child vampire backwards and into a pile of rubbish bags. He hit his head hard – and for a moment he blacked out completely.

The Nightbreed was on him almost instantly – its obsession for blood and flesh the only thoughts crossing its insane mind. Unlike the last human – this one was still and unmoving – and it didn't really like how it had to burn that human's tender flesh to stop it from moving. This one was going to be nice – judging from the paleness of Shido's skin. Its bony fingers rose to stab Shido's chest in order to kill him – only for a blood blade to make contact with its own chest. It let out a screech as Shido weakly shoved it further into the Nightbreed's chest – black liquid squirting out onto Shido's arm. At first – Shido thought it would collapse and give him another chance to strike it down again to finish it off – but the child vampire let out a yell of protest as his blood weapon was shorn from the marred skin by the creature – it giving Shido a toothy, blood stained smile.

"Nice try..." It gurgled – and it lifted the weapon – along with Shido, and hurled both into the wall.

Shido lay there on his side, his eyes half closed and unfocused. Something warm trailed down his temple, but he couldn't feel any pain for some reason.

Slowly, very slowly he climbed to his knees only for a rough skinned, bony hand to clamp around his neck.

"Squeeze, squeeze and no more will be of you..." it hissed delightedly. Shido's eyes closed for a moment – levelling all his concentration on his body alone and he felt the blood blade still in his wavering grip. He tightened that grip – focused his strength into that one grip alone, and lifted his arm – almost in slow motion.

The blade drove into the Nightbreed's skull-like head – the sickening squelch of meat and bones and metal making Shido feel weaker.

The Nightbreed gawked at him with its one eye, its hold on Shido already gone and standing there like a lifeless puppet. Shido let the blade disintegrate as the Nightbreed gave a gurgling groan and fell to the floor in a melting black puddle of rotted meat and flesh.

Shido took a staggering step backwards, his arm flailing a little behind him in order to lean on something. The adrenaline seeped from his body and it began to shake as it ached from its earlier abuse. His hand slipped the wall and he fell backwards – the world spinning too fast for his eyes to catch up. He hit the ground hard, and his green eyes gazed up at the star filled sky.

Then something blocked his gaze, a pair of golden eyes looking down at his own.

Nothing registered in Shido's mind as who it could be – but the golden eyes were telling him something like: _run, hide, cower._

Shido's eyes slid closed, uncaring for whom the person was, as all he cared about was drifting off into a peaceful submissive slumber.


	4. Coming back

Ok - some may not like this chapter because there is DEATH AND GORE! If you don't like seeing characters dying, then perhaps you better not read this. This is basically a.. rather lame warning. Oh yeah... there's Yaoi as well (laughs)

Update 11/4/2010 - Chapter edited for grammer/spelling mistakes.

* * *

NightWalker: Forever and a Day

Chapter 4: Coming Back.

* * *

There had always been a fine line of being awake and asleep at the same time. Shido felt like he was walking that line, stuck between waking up and going back to sleep.

Where he was, was warm, one reason why he wanted to drift off again. But, he could hear a heartbeat, lest a faint one, but a heartbeat nonetheless.

And yet he wanted to know who owned that heart.

Shido's eyes slid open, heavy and tight.

He was lying against a chest, a broad chest. It was certainly not a female chest by any standards at least. A familiar scent came drifting back to him, and he sat up abruptly, looking down at the smiling face of Cain.

A part of Shido wanted to yell in joy and embrace Cain, to tell him over and over that he thought he was gone, but another side demanded Shido get the hell out of there, no matter what Cain did or made him think. Even with the disappearing act.

"... Cain?" He murmured, sitting up a little straighter.

The blonde vampire's features hardened, his eyes taking on a glow of anger.

"Shido."

For a heartbeat the two said nothing, until Cain suddenly grabbed the lavender-haired vampire by the neck.

"I think it is time we headed home, no?" Cain hissed, making Shido shiver in fear.

_Never _had he seen Cain so furious. Well – not with him anyway, and he suddenly wished he never had gone out looking for him.

"N - " Shido began, only for his windpipe to be squeezed tightly.

"I think you've done enough avoidance now – I'm sick of waiting, and I'm getting sick of you acting like a child." Cain said coldly, tossing Shido backwards onto the ground.

_Dammit! This was a mistake! I never should have done this! I've got to get back to Yayoi and Riho!_

"Don't worry about them, they're of no concern to you anymore."

"I..." Shido started, bowing his head, only to clench his teeth and face up to Cain again, "I won't!"

"Then what was all that about with you looking for me, Shido?" Cain teased nastily, "Perhaps you'd like to see your so called "Friends" one last time before I take you back?"

"And I'm staying with them!" Shido hissed, but Cain only laughed softly, if soft is what you could describe something so cold.

Cain threw Shido's brown overcoat at his feet.

"They wouldn't be very good conversationalists, being dead and all..." Cain smiled, his fangs protruding over his lower lip a little.

Shido's eyes went wide, "You... you're lying."

Cain's arms stretched to each side, "Come with me and see for yourself Shido – and this, I tell no lie, was not my own doing..."

* * *

It felt awkward holding onto Cain as he leapt from one building to the other. He could almost _fly _at the rate they were going at. But, with the two pressed against one another, much to Shido's surprise, Cain didn't try anything funny. His face was completely unreadable – no trace of a smirk or expression of triumph, and that's what was worrying Shido _very_ much. Cain had insisted that Shido be carried as well. Shido hadn't made any move to say he certainly had felt too weak to sprint...

Cain was also never one to lie, but... there was always a first.

Trying not to think about it – Cain landed on the office building where Shido lived, and releasing the child vampire, Shido could see the flashing lights of police sirens from below.

The tightness in his chest grew to bursting point.

"Well – go ahead and look. I will wait here." Cain said without looking at Shido once.

Shido said nothing, but made his way downstairs through the fire escape, and sure enough, he came to the hallway where his office lay.

Officers were everywhere and yellow police lines were taped from one wall to the next. Shido came out from the shadows towards one officer who was standing with a grim face. He turned to see Shido, surprise on his face before an expression of recognition came across it. Shido dug his arms into his pockets, trying to hide the Nightbreed's black blood on his sleeves.

"Ah, sir, are you... Tatsuhiko Shido, the private detective by any chance...?" he asked sadly.

"Yes, I am... What's happened?" Shido felt like time was dragging on forever, and he wanted to confirm if his worst fears had come true.

And, that Cain was telling the truth...

The officer led him into the office – and showed Shido something that no one should ever have to see.

Everywhere he turned, there was blood - on the walls, on his desk, and on the two barely distinguishable bodies on the floor. He took a shaky step forward – and became aware that the officer was speaking.

"We believe it was some kind of creature called a Nightbreed – you handle those right?"

Shido stepped on something very soft and squishy, only to nearly cry in horror that it was the mangled body of Guni. He lifted her up, the miniature fairy like putty in his hands. Her entire form was crushed, but amazingly clean and free of blood. She looked like she was sleeping as her eyes were closed.

Fighting back sobs, Shido cradled her tiny, tiny body against his chest as he stepped over the pools of blood that was soaking the carpet.

What was left of Riho lay in a bloody carcass near Yayoi's, the young vampire girl's chest split open and in tatters. From the long gashes down her legs and arms and stomach, she had struggled. A detective intuition in the back of Shido's mind faintly told him that the huge marred slash down her back was the killing blow, and the Nightbreed took pleasure in eating a large part of her.

Yayoi looked less mutilated, but was still a gruesome sight as her neck was like Guni's body. Completely crushed, and her neck lying at a sick angle where the bone stuck up like a pole under a circus tent.

It was at that moment that Shido realized he was shaking uncontrollably, and his legs gave underneath him, his already stained trousers soaking up the blood.

"HEY! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" a voice yelled furiously, but Shido didn't know it was directed at him, as he just kneeled there, staring, wide-eyed and silent.

He felt hands grab at his shoulders and haul him to his feet – making him drop Guni as he was led out of the room from Hell. In the absolute silence in his own mind he could hear the soft thud of Guni's frail body hitting the floor.

No one noticed as medics walked in, stepping on her tiny body to pack away Riho and Yayoi's bodies.

A small, unconscious sound escaped Shido's throat as he was laid against the wall, sitting down by one of the medics.

"He's gone into shock..."

_All the voices I'm hearing... _

Shido's eyes slid closed, his body twitching involuntarily and he all he could hear was silence. It seemed like he was lying there for an eternity when a pair of hands touched his shoulders.

"Open your eyes Shido. We must leave this place now."

In a zombie-like manner Shido did what he was told and opened his eyes. Cain was kneeling in front of him, eyes glowing with concern.

Tears had streaked down his cheek and he looked at Cain hopelessly. It in that moment Shido didn't care if it was Cain or not. Riho and Yayoi and Guni were gone...

"Shido," Cain murmured softly, laying a hand against Shido's wet cheek, brushing his thumb over the crystalline tears, "You must continue on without your humans."

Shido's head bowed forward into Cain's hand, his eyes screwing up as more tears threatened to come.

"There is nothing left for you here..." Cain said softly, sliding his hands under Shido's elbows and hefting him to his feet.

Shido wavered a little, still shaking.

All around them Shido could see that not _one _human being was taking any notice of them. Almost... Almost like they couldn't see them.

Cain wrapped his arm around Shido's now very small frame and led him down the black hallway.

With an aching emptiness, Shido allowed Cain to guide him away without a word.

Then the two were swallowed by the dark of the hallway.

* * *

Please note, I don't hate the three girls (it's not in my nature to hate characters that don't exist _). I actually quite liked Guni too.

-Daenis.


	5. Origins

Thank you those who have reviewed!

Update 11/4/2010 - Chapter edited for grammer/spelling mistakes.

* * *

NightWalker: Forever and a Day

Chapter Five: Origins

* * *

_Italics - Flashback_

_

* * *

_

The thing was... Cain could've killed Guni, Yayoi, or Riho, _whenever _he had wanted. Over, and over again, Shido wondered why he hadn't blamed Cain for it. Why he didn't accuse his former master for a NightBreed to slaughter his friends while distracted. But, that was just it... Cain had never taken an interest in Shido's friends in _any _way....

For once... Cain was the innocent one. He did not control NightBreed. Cain disliked them, as far as Shido remembered...

But... right now, following Cain like a lost pup was the only function Shido could seem to perform right now.

Throughout the journey 'Home', Shido was silent. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and purple-tinted bags lay heavily under his eyes. On arrival at the airport, Shido gave an inward smirk.

_Whoever would've thought that Cain took planes..._

Not once did Cain try and speak to Shido during the long flight, the blonde vampire leaning back against the seat rather comfortably. His fingers were curled up under his chin as he watched the sky passively, brooding.

Once or twice did he look at Shido, and he could have been staring at a wall as he neither changed nor moved once.

After hours upon hours of waiting and flying, they came at last to Transylvania.

Shido stood there looking around at what was his home, or so he thought _was_ 'home' anyway.

"Come, the coven awaits your return." Cain spoke for the first time in hours, making Shido feel like he had been listening to nothing but noise all around without another voice. He allowed Cain to wrap his arm around his waist and lead him out of the airport. A black car was parked at the entrance waiting for the two vampires. Cain opened the door, giving Shido a gentle push on the back as he could feel Shido's reluctance. Again the two were silent while the door was slammed shut and the engines purred to life. Their driver, another vampire with black hair and pearly eyes, looked at both Cain and Shido, but an understanding passed between the blonde and the driver and they set off.

The night sky was a deep purple hue – a long streak of red emerging from the bottom of the earth like a wound. Dawn was coming soon, Shido thought passively. Maybe, he could just run away again and wait for the sun to destroy him?

Shido closed his eyes, his head leaning back wearily. He was so tired...

"Wake up Shido – we are here, and we need to go underground quickly." Came Cain's voice, luring Shido out of his dozing. Without warning, Cain grabbed Shido's arm from outside of the car and pulled the lavender-haired vampire out of his seat. The pearly-eyed vampire was standing on what seemed to be an ancient gated elevator leading down. Cain slammed the car door shut and pulled Shido to the elevator. _Where _they were was beyond Shido, and he didn't get a chance to take in his surroundings as the bars closed in around them and the elevator whined from age. The first rays of sunlight pooled over their heads, barely missing them as they descended into their dark home. Shido watched the light fade as they went deeper and deeper, and as the last bit of light left his sight, he felt his heart sink.

The elevator rattled loudly as it hit the ground. The pear-eyed vampire sighed, "We need a new elevator..." and stepped out before either of the other two could say a word.

"The Council want to see Shido immediately." He called before disappearing. Cain nodded once, and stepped out of the elevator, still gripping Shido's arm.

"Let go." Shido barely whispered, "Its not like I'm going anywhere..."

He pulled at his arm and Cain let go, the blonde vampire looking miffed at Shido.

The younger vampire didn't take any notice whatsoever, his eyes following the long stretch of hallways before them.

Underground, their hideout was a series of tunnels, like an ant farm – with the exception of hundreds of massive rooms. A long, long stairway from the centre of the underground led upwards to a mansion where the Council often lived, along with any other master vampires powerful enough to even rival the council itself. But, as it was daylight, the council would be underground like the rest of them...

Shido lagged behind as he followed Cain, but the blonde vampire didn't take any notice – deciding that Shido preferred to prolong his suffering, like he enjoyed it.

He shook his head a little, but looked forward to the time they could have together again, even if it meant starting all over again with Shido. Giving a glance back at the still moping Shido, Cain knew it hadn't been the first time he had to try again and again....

_The church was filled with moonlight, streams of it pooling and cracking over the long rows of polished oak seats. In the corners of the church, however, shadows stretched across like a tsunami of darkness. _

_Inside was Shido, his human Shido, the one he'd been watching for nearly half a decade now. How fine he had grown – reaching a stage of adulthood where everything about him was mature yet still naïve..._

_He wasn't alone, other humans were there, all cowering around each other like sheep while Shido and another man clutched firearms in their hands. Whispers and fevered prayers were uttered as the group begged and pleaded for survival and forgiveness. _

Cain gave an inward smile.

_He adored those hunts – killing off almost an entire village, over indulging in drinking. They didn't do it often – once every hundred years or so, although it varied._

_They would kill nearly everybody, humans bred like rabbits... but no, he had requested of the council to leave one particular human alone – and a high a rank as he was, the council obeyed his wishes._

_And there he was, his body trembling with fear, his grass green eyes wide in anxiety. It took everything in Cain's power not to leap down there now and ravage him there on the spot. Guns were useless, but Shido held his like a lifeline._

_The fevered praying, the whimper and tremors of fear were almost intoxicating. Oh, Cain **loved **it..._

_As he sat up there on the beams of the church, he drank in the almost suffocating scents of human blood and sweat, of fear and nostalgia and the intertwining thoughts of their fear-addled brains. Ah... you could almost say he felt alive, feeling and listening to their pulses as it rushed in their complicated bodies God had created. Their minds racing for hopes and salvation – the thoughts solely bent on telling the person that they will survive, they will be alright._

_How naïve... Cain had thought, thinking that even in the very last minute they draw breath that their 'god' would cast his hand down and sweep away the evil. _

_No, Cain learned a long time ago, that when you are about to die, no matter what cause, you die, and that's it. No miracles, no second chances, death was a one-way ticket when your time came._

_Of course, it's not like **he** had to worry about dying anyway, he chuckled lightly to himself._

_When Cain couldn't take it any longer, and the screams outside has stilled to a heavy silence, he leapt gracefully from the beam and lowered himself gently onto the ground. His moving shadow had caught the two gunman's attention, and Shido moved forward, aiming the firearm blindly at something he couldn't see._

"_Wait here, I'll see what it is – you guard the others." Shido whispered to the other man, someone no older then himself, and crept over to the dark altar, submerged completely in shadow. _

_Cain watched him move, he himself moving backwards like a piece of bait for the mouse to follow. Shido knew something was there, but he just didn't know what. Thoughts of it being a vampire were nonexistent in his mind with the belief that vampires couldn't actually enter a church – so it made the game a little easier. It amused the vampire that people still believed a 'special' building could keep out evil. _

_Cain disappeared behind the door leading to the back of the church. Here the room was painted in almost every colour of blue as light almost as bright as day shone through tall church windows. They were decorated in the typical Jesus' Crucifixion and his rising from the dead._

_The location was almost ironic._

_The door creaked as Shido stepped in, the tip of the firearm the first to appear, then a foot, then the lavender-haired head of Cain's prey._

"_Who's there? Answer me!"_

_Cain stood in the river of blue, his shadow a pillar of black stretching over Shido's smaller form. The devil couldn't have been any more impressive. _

_Shido blinked at Cain, his mind struggling with its short human memory as to where he had seen this man before, but nothing registered._

_Cain had often appeared to him for no more then mere seconds – and he adored watching the human grow up. _

_The plump little face, the big eyes..._

_Cain had even dared to pet the Shido child's head once, earning a big smile from the boy, and a chuckle from his mother who held his hand. That was when he was only in the thresholds of growing up..._

_And here he was now, his obsession, his object of desire. _

_The obsession itself was a mystery as to where it had emerged within himself, but right now Cain didn't care. Tonight he would make Shido his own._

_Shido lowered the firearm once he saw that Cain was just a man, "Come into the church centre, its safer there. At least another has survived from this..."_

_Cain shook his crown of gold, "No, I like it here. It is quiet... and private."_

_Shido shook his head, "No, we must stay with the others, we should protect each other."_

"_I don't need protecting my dear Shido."_

_The lavender-haired man looked surprised, "How do you know my name?"_

_Cain chuckled, stepping towards the young man, "I know many things about you, Tatsuhiko Shido... perhaps even more then you know yourself..."_

_Shido's body straightened with tension, he had spotted the gold in Cain's eyes, and his mind refused to believe it was a vampire, but Shido's face gave away his fear._

"_Why are you afraid...? Is there something you don't like about me?" Cain asked a little teasingly._

_Shido's hands gripped the firearm tightly until his knuckles were white, but did not raise it at Cain, yet._

"_Who are you?" Shido asked, but his voice was firm._

_Cain smirked, "You'll know my name soon enough..."_

_Cain's head perked up as if listening to something, and he smiled as if receiving some pleasing news._

_He looked down at Shido again, "It seems you're friends are all sound asleep now. Sleep is such a peaceful thing, especially when you'll never wake up again."_

_Shido gave a start, "W-What? What are you talking about?"_

_He turned back and ran out to the altar._

_Sure enough, bodies lay on the ground, but they all looked as if they had laid down and slept, as their hands were clasped on their chests and they were laid out flat. The blood around them added insult to injury. _

_Shido burst back into the room, "You did this didn't y-"_

_He stopped._

_All around Cain were others bathed in shadow like he was, and all of their golden eyes were on him. Shido's hand twitched and he dropped his weapon._

"_V... vampires..." He choked, taking a step backwards. And that was all the movement he could do, as the rest was not his own doing. _

_Cain raised an arm as Shido walked forward blindly, but the touch of Cain's arm jerked him awake, as if he was still fighting the spell over him. He tried pushing Cain away, but the blond held him fast, holding Shido's chin with his long fingers._

_Shido's eyes darted around, looking at the other vampires around the two. Were they here to eat his whole body? He wondered in horror._

_Although his mind was once again his own, he was frozen with fear, and it choked him as he felt the world spin – watching the tall church windows of Christ fly past him – and for a moment he thought he saw a pair of ancient sad eyes look down on him in pity. _

_Then all he saw was the ceiling, and hundreds of golden eyes looking down at him, including one that was close and intimately watching him._

_

* * *

Daenis_


	6. Coven

Notes:

As a warning – the ratings are going to go up in this fic – quite possibly as far as NC-17 or even R-rated, but not JUST due to these two bonking each other.

I've yet to decide however...

* * *

NightWalker: Forever and a Day

Chapter Six: Coven

* * *

_Italics - Flashback_

_**Bold Italics – Thoughts.**_

* * *

_Cain looked down at the human being, Shido's body tense with fear, even if his eyes did roll in their sockets from the strange spell Cain inflicted on him. His hand ran along the smoothness of Shido's left cheek, brushing soft strands of purple-tinted lavender hair. Shido turned his head away, his hands gripping the shoulders of Cain's coat, "Get away from me!"_

_Cain only chuckled, "It won't hurt for long – I promise you Shido, and soon you'll find yourself in a world in my arms where death cannot reach you, and you will never suffer."_

**_Never suffer_**... Cain mused as they passed the seventh hallway, **_I wonder if I'll ever be able to keep my promises..._**

_Shido screamed for help as he struggled, but his fevered mind knew that no one was left alive – that he was now alone with a hoard of vampires and in the hands of death himself._

_Cain shushed him as if he were a crying child, smiling gently. Whatever it was, his spell wouldn't calm Shido's mind down – the human kept fighting him off! Of course, Cain did like a challenge..._

_But, of course everything must come to an end, so Cain simply forced Shido's head to expose his neck, the throbbing pulse racing with fear as Shido looked up at him from the visible corner of his eye._

_He jerked as Cain punctured the artery, Shido feeling a sharp pain erupt inside him, but he couldn't move, couldn't fight back..._

_Shido's body arched from the pain, and he felt Cain pull him closer – bad move. Every muscle felt hot and weak, his heartbeat pounded mercilessly in his ears. The blood rushing through his veins felt like it was fire._

_Slowly his hands slid from their grips, his fingers unfurling and his arms dropped lifelessly onto the tiles._

_All around the two, the coven was gathered and they began to raise their power until it arose like a thick mist. Submerged in it, Cain bit his tongue until he drew blood and kissed Shido's parted lips, the lavender-haired man nearly whimpering in protest._

_The blood was hot and it gushed down Shido's throat until he nearly gagged, and no oxygen filled his lungs – he squirmed in vain to break free. _

_His eyes suddenly lit up a golden colour, and Shido felt something within him die, just like the drop of a coin..._

_Then he wanted more – and with a burst of sudden strength did he throw Cain off him and escape. It didn't seem like anyone was going to stop him. _

_On and on he ran, looking and smelling for this... scent that seemed to drive him mad!_

_One body after another did he drink from and quench this maddening thirst, but it just **would not go away...**_

_At long last Shido stopped, and woke up inside the church._

_On the altar was his stepdaughter, and she was dead. By his hand. It was the last fleeting memory that he possessed once Shido felt himself again._

"_N...no... NO!" Shido ran to her, lifting her small frail body. Her large blonde pigtails bounced a little as he held her close. No pulse. No life. No spark that twinkled in her open eyes – until they turned to a pale gold._

"_Shido..." came from her doll- pink lips, "I will not live as you will now and forever..."_

_She climbed to her feet and fled from him, leaping into the rays of the sun that blasted through the decrepit church's broken windows and tall doors. Shido stood there in a stunned silence, watching, as her body became ash in minutes, the little girl no more then specks of dust. _

"_Such a shame, I would have allowed you to keep her if that was what you wanted."_

_Arms wrapped around Shido's waist, curly blonde hair brushed his cheeks. He wrenched Cain off him, looking murderous, "You... What have you done to me?"_

"_The time for talk is not now – come, we must rest and await until tonight my Shido..." Cain said, a long endless black cloak now adorned his tall frame. He raised his arm and covered Shido's shorter form with it, disappearing from sight._

**_Such a pleasure... that first night... _**Cain thought - **_Shido was prone to a little intimacy as simple as touching... He was in my arms sooner then I wanted, even if he was impossible the first few nights... But of course... I couldn't take him straight away... _**

_Shido had been wrought with misery over his little daughter's death. Even after he had been turned, **nothing would have him think of anything else but her...**_

"_Are you going to lag behind all night or am I going to have to carry you all the way?" Cain looked back at Shido, the child-vampire scuffing the ground with his foot._

"_Leave me here." Shido mumbled._

"_No – I won't allow it."_

"_I am not yours to command!" Shido suddenly screamed, and made to storm off before Cain gripped his arm. _

"_I believe I am – and besides, where would you go? What would you do? Who, what human would accept a vampire in their midst?"_

_Shido said nothing, his back to Cain, and then he dipped his head in silence and stopped pulling on his arm. Cain slid to his side, Shido feeling overpowered as his height towered over him. Cain nuzzled his ear, and Shido shuddered horribly._

"_Good boy."_

"_I am not a boy, and stop... stop touching me like I was a lover!" Shido pushed him away, "I may be your servant now, but I refuse to be anything else!"_

_Cain quirked an amused eyebrow, but knew he'd have to do something soon about Shido's behaviour, "As you wish, for now..." _

At long last they reached the centre of the underground, and tall doors separated Shido from the council. No doubt they weren't going to be pleased with him in the least, Shido thought – how were they going to punish him? At this stage, Shido wondered if they would even kill him. Maybe... he might see Riho again, and Yayoi. Maybe even Guni... Where-ever they were...

But, while Shido could remember those years ago with Cain, not once did he cross paths with the council – that much he was sure. For as long as Shido _could _remember, Cain never told him anything about his past. A part of him ached to know – since all he knew that he came from the nineteenth century or so since he was over three or four hundred years old, yet another part of him twisted in anxiety – like there was something terrible he forgot...

But what difference would it make thinking about it? Cain will never tell, and Shido knew that _nothing _would make Cain tell him.

The doors opened by themselves – a-la vampire style like in those old horror movies.

Shido rolled his eyes a little - it was so clichéd...

Cain's gloved hand slid around Shido's arm, and that one look stopped any protest Shido had and led him inside. The doors closed behind them.

For a moment it was all dark, and a dead silence hung over them. Their steps echoed loudly, and it felt like they were on stage, standing in an accusing spotlight.

Shido took this moment to close his eyes, knowing of the growing fear he felt wedged in his chest, feeling the beat of his undead heart pound his ribcage. It crept up to his ears and it hurt.

His mind flew away somewhere else, fully pretending, even telling himself in his mind he was not here, he was not with Cain, he was with Riho and Guni and Yayoi in his office, the green fairy hiding in his hair, secretly plaiting it, Riho with her endless offers of coffee – even thought she knew he wouldn't drink it sometimes, and Yayoi with her usual flare discussing another case which she was sure they'd solve.

He allowed himself to believe that they were alive, and that this was happening right now, until someone said his name, and he opened his eyes to his nightmarish reality before him.

A long table stood from one end to the next, a line of vampires all watching him like owls preying on mice. Shido certainly felt like a mouse from being surrounded by so many eyes...

The council of vampires were made up of fifteen master vampires; some incredibly old, others just "reborn" and having their power grow in just a few centuries. The youngest was over nine hundred – and the youngest were the leaders of the group as were their custom. He sat in the middle, standing out from the others dressed in had seen him before, but only once.

Shido didn't even know his name.

He had grey-ish brown hair, but his face was smooth and round. His eyes were his best feature – being a hard crystal blue, as his façade was plain, and a little boring looking.

"Tatsuhiko Shido, it's been a while." He said, with a little hint of near-contempt. He said Shido's name slowly, pronouncing the letters almost individually.

Shido said nothing, only narrowed his eyes a little, his face growing stone cold.

The young vampire only shook his head at Shido's silence, "I see Cain hasn't taught you much in terms of respect, not that he has before."

"I do not care what you do to me, just get it over with." Shido spat, but felt a deep regret stab itself in his gut the moment he said it. The council _always _do their worst if you let them...

He suddenly wanted to apologise, to go down on his knees and beg as the vampire smiled, his own eyes narrowing, and even twinkling as his mind delved into the worst possible punishments he could think of. But Shido kept standing, as something in him just dropped, and a little voice said: _What's the point? You have nothing now..._

Shido's shoulder's slumped a little, and his eyes rose to look at the vampire's again.

"Tempting, Shido, very tempting, but I feel that... Perhaps we could perhaps punish you in a different way, but, I have our Nightbreed brothers to think of, especially at how you've slain so many..."

Shido's lips stretched a little.

"For the moment, you will be under complete supervision by you're master, or by one of us. You will not be allowed outside, nor go anywhere without our consent or supervision. I pose a sentence of ten years imprisonment inside the coven – you're feeding will be discussed later, as well as you're fitting punishment."

"And why, pray tell, you don't know what to punish me with right now?" Shido tested, although his voice was neutral. He wondered why was he lowering himself willingly into the hot water he was already submerged in.

The vampire councillor entwined his fingers together, laying them out in front of him as he leaned forward to look at Shido.

"There are Nightbreeds looking for our vampiric brethren still wandering the globe – but of course _you _have made this difficult... however... with regarding you're punishment, I'll make you a deal, and I'll make you're punishment a lot easier..."

Shido felt Cain move a little, and he glanced at him from the corner of his eye. The blond looked mildly uncomfortable. His eyes returned to the table.

"What is it?

* * *

Tell me who doesn't love cliff-hangers? :D

Daenis


	7. Whore

Update 11/4/2010 - Chapter edited for grammer/spelling mistakes.

* * *

NightWalker: Forever and a Day

Daenis TooShy

* * *

"Councillors!"

All heads turned to Cain, including Shido's. The head council member gazed at him expectantly with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, Master Cain?" he asked politely.

The blond vampire looked slightly frustrated – and again Shido could feel an air of discomfort coming from him like an aura. He wondered if any of the other vampires could feel it too.

"Perhaps I should choose Shido's punishment. After all – he is my blood child, and my lover."

Shido's chest tightened, and his fists clenched under the long sleeves of his rather tatty looking coat.

Cain continued, "I... have a feeling I may not like what the punishment you have for him in store, with all due respect Councillors. I question not your ability, but merely... Within reason express my own judgement upon someone who is entirely _my _responsibility..."

Whispers arose from around the table. However, Shido's curiosity about this deal was beginning to annoy him – although one small, secret part of him felt relieved that Cain had bided him some time for them to reconsider. That tiny little part of him was what Cain had shaped inside him, that almost... non-existent part that loved Cain very much. It had proved itself, however, to be bigger then both his heart and his mind then he realised. Both non-existent, and yet _there._

It was a part he both hated and needed at the same time.

Then everything was silent and all attention was on Cain again.

"This, Cain, is not you're decision. However, I will be lenient – and try and make this a little less awkward for you as it's going to become... provided Shido agrees with our terms."

"And what are the terms?" Shido asked. Every pair of eyes averted to him, and he couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated.

"Although you are Cain's, you will be brought down to the lowest form of vampire to serve us all for whatever we want or need – and you cannot disobey or complain. You will be a slave, for five years, instead of ten, if you beg forgiveness now, and we won't be as harsh as many of us intend to be."

"And what kinds of needs and wants and whatnot do you speak of?" Cain asked, quirking an eyebrow at the leader rather distastefully before Shido could say anything.

The leader gave him a wry smile, "Anything."

"I refuse to allow anyone touch Shido!" Cain hissed as Shido's eyes widened in horror. The tall vampire stood in front of Shido protectively, looking ready to kill.

The vampire's eyes narrowed at Cain, "Be wary Cain – you forget you're place. Now stand down."

Fists shaking and eyes trembling, Shido watched Cain as he stood there for a long moment – and he nearly thought Cain was going to disobey until his master bowed reluctantly.

"Forgive me, Councillors. I will not question you again..." He said monotonously and stepped to the side where Shido could be seen again.

"So, what do you say Shido? If you beg our forgiveness, the punishment won't be so harsh. You'll be paying compensation to the Nightbreeds that lost others you slew, in blood."

Shido felt his body tremble gently. His mind screamed at him wordlessly – his eyes filled with nothing but horrified fear. He would be a whore and a blood donor to any and every master vampire and council member for ten, long, years..  
What difference would _five_ make...

His pride, however, stopped him from going down on his knees at that moment – but he still hadn't given them an answer.

"Answer Tatsuhiko Shido! Just remember you are here on trial, and we could very well lock you in a coffin to starve for ten years instead! You're own suffering and screaming would be you're only company, and the thirst will drive you mad in time."

"I...I..." Shido stammered. Both options were not appealing in the least – and he was the proverbial sheep amongst the wolves standing there.

"Answer!"

"I a-accept... the... deal..." Shido answered quietly. Near him, Cain closed his eyes.

"Bow and beg forgiveness Shido, and make an oath of loyalty to us again."

Crumbling inside, Shido got to his knees, his head bowed low.

* * *

The room didn't look any more different then it did the last time Shido could remember. Cain always had a specific taste in furniture and colour. The vampire master liked his comfort, so no coffins for him.

Red silks, a queen sized bed, a polished oak dresser and table. The lamps were made from white marble sitting on a round table and two by the bed. Various ornaments adorned the black stone shelf above the fireplace.

It was luxury at its finest.

And the vampire in mention was still standing by the bed while Shido sat on the mattress like a defeated dog. Cain leaned on the headrest, his face crossed in an expression of deep thought.

Shido was as silent as a grave, his heart tight with dread of the forthcoming days, and how he, not so long ago, had gone on his knees and pleaded. He truly felt like a dog now. It was degrading, humiliating, and it proved that the coven had complete control over him again.

"You brought this on yourself, you know." Cain spoke suddenly.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Shido snapped, but instead found himself lying across the mattress in Cain's arms in the blink of an eye. Cain held him close, ignoring the slight struggle and grunting protests.

"The council can do as they please to you. Do you realise how... How much filth you will feel like?"

"I should be used to it. You've done stuff to me that you didn't exactly get my permission to do."

By now Shido had stopped squirming, and he looked up at Cain with shaking green eyes.

"Shido... Please understand this, I don't want anyone hurting you, anyone using you. You are mine, because I love you. It may very well be a dominant love, but that does not mean I would hurt you for my own pleasures..."

Shido didn't answer, and he could hear Cain's heartbeat again. It thumped slowly, much more slowly then a normal human heart, but it thumped.

His eyes half-closed, and he found himself sliding his cheek on Cain's chest, wanting comfort.

Shido didn't have the strength or the will to fight Cain, or to try and escape again. Cain raked his fingers through Shido's long lavender fringe, a sort of distant expression on his face.

"You've no idea how much I've missed you, my Shido."

_My... Shido..._

_I'm "His" Shido. No one else's. _

_I feel like... property – an object that people want._

_And yet..._

_Cain loves me. Even after all of... this. He still loves me. And he owns me._

_**What **was it that drew him to me? What was so special about me that he..._

"I will never understand you Cain. Not now – or ever..." Shido sat up and whispered into his ear – his warm breath closing Cain's eyes at the feel. Slowly Shido brought his hand up and laid his palm against Cain's cheek, his own cheek resting against his shoulder.

Cain laid his hand on Shido's, "I am... Sorry..."

No more was said afterwards.

Both of the vampires slept in their room for the day, and for the first time, in a long, long time, Shido accepted Cain's gentle embrace – dominating, protective, loving...

He found himself falling down into that deep, dark, imprisoning, wonderful place he always went to being with Cain.

Cain would be forever loving, forever protective.

He'd also keep Shido in a cage, teasing him for amusement and desire.

Once taken, never let go...

He watched Cain sleep.

_You'll never let me go – no matter where I'll flee or hide, you'll always find me. Bound to me, bound to you – like a part of a body missing a limb or a bone..._

"I am yours..." Shido whispered in the dark, "No matter what I say..."

_

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER..._

Blood gushed in his mouth and he struggled to scream. The pain was unbearable – but of course Shido knew the vampire was enjoying himself. Handcuffed to the bed, Shido could do little but struggle. Straddling his thighs, the brunette vampire took the enjoyment of licking blood off of the fresh cuts he had made over Shido's chest – and took him for the third time that night. He didn't stop at all, and Shido couldn't remember when he had passed out – but he was in someone else's bed when he woke up, and the nightmare started all over again.

One after another, one after another...

Shido's eyes slid open, so slowly, so desperately painful, and found himself buried in a familiar, gentle scent. His body hurt everywhere. Even his hair hurt, in which he didn't think, was possible.

He could hear a faint voice, and something cool was rubbed on his back. He hissed in pain and the rubbing stopped.

"Shido?"

Turning his head oh so slowly, Shido blinked one eye up at a blond vampire – until he started to scream.

"NO! NO MORE!"

Panic engulfed his mind and all he could think about was escaping – but this person had him pinned down, and Shido cried out as he expected to be taken again. Until he realised the person wasn't doing anything erotic in the least.

"Shido – it's alright, it's me - "

Bloodshot green orbs looked up at golden ones, and all struggling ceased.

"Ca ... Cain... Cain..." He choked, lifting an arm, Cain letting him loose, and he touched his cheek.

"Ple...please... please tell me... I'm not... dream... ing..."

In his haze, Shido couldn't see the vicious ferocity burning in Cain's golden eyes, but the blond vampire master wasn't going to lose his temper ovin front of Shido now. Right now he needed care, he needed loving arms to sleep in.

"Shido – its alright – everything's alright. Relax and rest – let me see to you."

"Cain... Cain..." Shido's voice was barely a whisper, hoarse from screaming so much.

"Shhh – don't talk..."

Turning Shido over gently, the younger vampire whimpering painfully, Cain continued to patch him up. Silver took a long time to heal – and after a judging decision, he very carefully propped Shido up on some pillows.

He looked better now. Although he was covered in bandages – his face...

Somehow, his face still remained beautiful, even after rape after rape after rape...

It was a peaceful, quiet, sleeping face. Cain wouldn't let them haunt Shido's dreams.

The night sky was void of stars – and Cain's heart felt as empty as the sky itself.

He sat alone atop of a roof on one of many of the Transylvanian estates that still remained there to this day. For once, the vampire master looked down, defeated. Like a dog beaten so badly it felt that whining and crying about it wasn't going to make the pain go away.

Lying backwards, he looked up at the night.

"You're doing this deliberately. I know it..." Cain murmured, narrowing his eyes at the sky like it was a person, "Why must he suffer...?"

"Who are you talking to?"

Cain shot up, and there stood the leader of the councillors.

Dressed in a long brown overcoat and green silk scarf, he looked more impressive in the outfit.

"Councillor." Cain said in monotone, but made no effort to look interested in his presence.

A long silence passed until he stepped up to Cain, standing next to him, but not sitting down.

"I know you hate me for what I've done – there's no doubting that."

"Then why do you wish to point out the obvious, dear councillor?" Cain hissed, sarcasm like venom at his lips.

"Because I'm here to let you know something. I want to keep it between us."

Shoving his gloved hands deep into his pockets, he sat down next to Cain.

"What?" Cain looked at his coldly.

"Erasing his memories wasn't such a difficult thing before, why not do it again?"

"I may as well wipe his whole mind, if that's what you're thinking."

"No."

"Then WHAT?" Cain snapped, "Do you realize I have not seen Shido for the past three months? Last night he barely knew where he was! He didn't know me! All that's left is a suffering whore inside of _my _Shido!"

The councillor didn't move an inch, looking at Cain calmly with those cool eyes – a sort of watery like effect in them – like drowning pools just looking at them.

"First of all – I know. I took him as well," Cain's face took a façade of fury, but he continued on "But that's not the case here. What I'm saying is that Shido's memories of all this suffering can go away. But on one condition."

"What?"

"Let him be mine for a while."

"N - !"

"Unlike those other sick bastards, I'll look after him – I'll treat him with as much love and care as you have."

"No one..." Cain's fists trembled.

The councillor stood up, his shadow stretching completely over Cain's frame.

"Think about it Cain – and besides... It's really you're fault for making him like this. In fact, he wouldn't be here, suffering right now... If you hadn't played that little trick..."

Cain froze, going silent. The councillor shrugged, "He might find out, maybe. Maybe not. Who knows what his reaction might be. But - "

He leapt from that rooftop onto another, and as soon as his feet touched the tiles, he turned to Cain and shouted out with an amused tone.

"HE'LL FIND OUT ONE DAY CAIN – AND THEN HE IS GOING TO HATE YOU FOR IT – AND NO AMOUNT OF MIND-WASHING CAN ALTER THAT HATRED!"

* * *

Daenis.


	8. Master here, master there, master everyw...

Update: April 2010 - Chapter edited for grammer/spelling mistakes.

* * *

NightWalker: Forever and a Day

Chapter Eight: Master here, Master there, Master everywhere.

* * *

The room was dimly lit and quiet. Cain walked in slowly, the door behind him closing with a soft click. Over on the bed was a visible lump buried under the sheets. Lavender hair stuck up in a pile on the pillow, the face invisible from sight.

Cain padded slowly over to the bed and sat down on its side, examining its occupant.

Shido's face was half buried in the pillow, an almost child-like innocent expression on his face. With care, Cain slid the sheet away from his shoulders and bare body, letting out a sigh of relief when he found that the silver hadn't left any scars.

Replacing the sheet, he got up and rummaged through the closet for clothes. He dressed Shido as he slept, the vampire-child not stirring once.

Cain watched him sleep wearily, feeling exhausted himself – but the councillor's words kept him from sleep.

_Of course... I'm one of the few vampires that can completely manipulate a mind... make up a name and a story, erase another..._

Shaking his head slowly, Cain's eyes closed to think more clearly.

_But... if I give Shido to him, will... I lose him forever...? Will the councillor... take Shido as his own...?_

_No... I have to make a deal... some kind of deal..._

_Damn... Damn you..._

"– Everan?" Cain's eyes shot open, his head snapping to the far end of the room.

There stood the same young councillor, arms folded and leaning casually against the wall.

He smiled, pearl-like eyes twinkling.

"From the way he sleeps, its almost like he's at peace."

Cain said nothing, but turned his head back again slowly. A hand brushed through his golden hair, and Cain slapped it away, hissing, but not loud enough to wake Shido.

Everan smiled, eyes narrowing, delighted with himself.

"Oh? I've hit a nerve have I?"

"You realise by doing this I just might give you away... and you know how the councillors hate a trickster..." Cain said, spite dripping in his voice.

Everan chuckled, "And would they believe you? Oh Cain, even to this day you underestimate just how much control I really have over you. Just because you're a master now... doesn't mean you can't break away from an eternal bond..."

"It doesn't mean you can share what I have. Shido is mine, and I will no - !"

Everan had a fist of blond locks in a tight grip, Cain's head wrenched back, his face pointing towards the ceiling. Then Everan brought his down near Cain's, their noses nearly touching. Shaking slightly, Cain's right hand hovered in mid-air, debating whether to strike him for touching him again and suffering the consequences, or let him talk...

He didn't like both options.

"What you own, I own. Like Shido, you've been away too long – even if you were continuously in contact with the coven, it still means you've forgotten your place...But of course... you do know what you have to do to avoid this, and its so simple..."

"Gk..." Cain's jaw clenched, the fangs scraping his lower teeth.

"I. Hate. You..."Cain articulated each word with venom.

Everan snapped his head back further, "Wrong answer... But I'll let you try again – or you know what'll happen, and I'll take Shido without your consent no matter what you do. I might even go as far as hurting him..."

Then he brought his other hand upwards and traced Cain's neck with long graceful fingers, "I'm the only one in this whole world that can hurt you both physically and mentally... Don't ever forget that."

Grimacing – Cain nearly choked on his words.

"For... Forgive... me... Master..."

Then he was released.

"Good boy." Everan clapped his hands twice mockingly. Sliding to Cain's side, he brought his face close to his, his warm breath making the invisible hairs on Cain's cheek stand on end.

"Now then... About Shido..."

* * *

_It's... so dark... _

_I... Don't want to wake up again... _

_I know what'll be waiting for me...some..._

_Some... damn vampire with sick... twisted... ideas... _

_I can't stand what they do to me... Cain_...

A twitch.

_Cain... never did such horrible things to me... nothing like that – ever... He never hurt me in such a way... ever..._

_That's... _

"That's because he loves you, Shido."

"Uh...?"

_I... I know that voice..._

His eyes slid open heavily, and the moment he was inside the waking world, his body felt... felt like it was dead.

It came as a surprise to him that he was able to raise his head and move it a little. Despite his vampiric blood, his vision was blurry. He had to blink at this black blob sitting on what he assumed was a bed judging from the softness beneath his body until the figure became clear.

"... .you..." Shido's mouth barely opened to speak.

_God... my voice..._

"You've been out for two days, although I figured a vampire as young as you would need an awful lot of rest despite the instant healing."

Shido sat up with difficultly, his mind whirring into warning mode. He wasn't in Cain's room, and he was with someone else, which meant...

"... Please... I... I don't want to go through this again..." He stammered, now on his knees and ready to crawl away as fast as he possibly could. However, Everan didn't move from his position, watching the tense Shido in front of him.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, Shido. I just want you to listen."

Caught off-guard, Shido watched him warily.

"Listen... to what...?"

"I'm proposing a deal with you."

Then Shido's suddenly burst in his face.

"ANOTHER? ANOTHER ONE OF YOU'RE 'DEALS'? DO YOU - .. realise... how much..."

Shido shrank back from the councillor, his face an expression of sorrow and defeat as his voice just trailed and died.

_I'm going to get it now... Giving out to a councillor in my position has only dipped me deeper then in the beginning._

"I know – you're upset." Everan smiled sadly, only for it to brighten a little.

"But – trust me. This is a deal I think you will half-like..."

* * *

"You... you ... bastard!"

Everan laughed, "Such language Cain..."

The rest of the councillors gave Cain warning glares, although all remained silent to Everan's command. Only half of the councillors, however, were present. Not even their current leader was present - so Everan had taken his place to guide the council for the time being.

Wherever the rest of them were...

Cain frowned, and a very unsettling feeling grew in his chest.

Everan leaned on his elbows; hands folded over one another as his chin rested on them, gazing at the fuming blond. Cain's face was a slight shade of pink, standing out clearly from the whiteness of the vampire's alabaster skin.

_I can recall a time when he could lose his temper with me so often. The red face, the bouncing blond locks..._

_Ha... He was like clay in my hands afterwards when I was through with him..._

Amongst this 'battle' stood Shido, unmoving and silent. He didn't cast a single glance at anyone or anything but the floor and his shoes.

"Tatsuhiko Shido. Face the councillors." An elder ordered. Shido did so, his green eyes shimmering a little from the light.

"Councillor Everan has made a final decision on his part of your punishment – and after much debating - "

Shido frowned,

Debating for how long? It had only been a few hours, and they take days, sometimes _weeks_ to decide...

"- councillor Everan will take responsibility for you. So now you answer to both Master Cain and Councillor Everan as you're masters. You will do as Councillor Everan tells you to do, just as Master Cain. With this, you will be relieved of you're other punishment instead, and serve Councillor Everan for five years."

Shido nodded, "Yes, sire."

A jolt shook Cain at those words. There was no hesitation, no... no stammer or any sign of reluctance in Shido's voice. He stared at Everan, whom only smiled back sultrily.

* * *

"_If you want to escape this pain, this humiliation, serve me as you serve Cain. Love me, as you love Cain. It's that simple..." Everan laid a hand on Shido's shoulder, his eyes serious and burning._

"_But... Cain..." Shido looked away, only for Everan to tilt his chin towards him._

"_You may still love him – but instead you will have two masters. Don't worry about what Cain will think, I'll... convince him."_

_Everan's hand slid down to Shido's chest, the palm laying flat against Shido's heart._

"_All you have to do, is give this to me...**share **this with me, and I will treat you as Cain treats you..."_

_  
Swallowing a lump, Shido pondered it for a moment. Another moment of pain and torture, Shido knew he would break. _

"... _I... It's... Deal..."_

_Everan smiled, and then brought his lips to Shido's neck, pushing the collar back from the tendon hidden underneath. Shido tensed up, but Everan shushed him._

"_I'm gentle – don't be afraid...Relax..."_

_He ran a hand through the lavender sea of Shido's hair, coaxing him into a calm state, and he bit into the barely pulsing tendon, although Shido's heartbeat began to thump more rapidly. Shido's audible breathing in Everan's ear made him smile, and as he drank, Shido's body began to relax and weaken._

_Then Shido opened his eyes, and found himself in a pair of strong warm arms, wrapped around him securely. In front of him was a wine glass, but filled with blood instead._

_The smell overtook his other senses, and he no longer cared who's arms he was stuck in. Even if he had to endure more erotic, horrid 'tasks' – all he wanted was that blood in the glass in front of him. His body refused to move, however, and he would have cried in anguish if not for the hand holding the glass moving it forward. It tipped against the bottom rim of his lip, and a gentle, soothing voice whispered to him._

"_Easy. Drink it slowly..."_

_The glass was tipped and the same hot, tasteless fluid trinkled down his parched throat._

_Everan smiled._

"_All mine now..."_


	9. Yours and mine

**Warnings**: This chap will have blood, small bit of violence, yaoi and hints of lemon-zestyness. Wheee!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Update April 2010 - Chapter edited for grammer/spelling mistakes.

* * *

NightWalker: Forever and a Day

Chapter Nine: Yours and Mine.

* * *

The room was dark, save for the single candle burning rather dully near the side of the bed. It cast its light on a lone figure sitting upright on the bed, his long blond hair illuminated, and half his face masked in shadow.

The golden eyes were closed in thought, although a sombre expression was on his face. Everything was peaceful and silent – just for his thoughts alone...

"What's the matter? You angry?"

Of course, the silence always had to be broken by _something..._

Cain didn't reply to the voice, although he could make out its owner standing in the dark.

"Shido's safe, and asleep – no longer in pain now. I'll take good care of him, just like I did you. You _do _remember those years back...?"

"Like I have a choice to forget them." Came the snide reply, and Cain turned on his side, ignoring Everan.

The black-haired vampire smiled, shaking his head, "You're very like Shido, you love me and despise me, and act like a child in front of me. But then again, there is the saying 'You hurt the ones you love the most'..."

Cain's eyes narrowed, "Was there something you wanted?"

Without even hearing a step or rustle of clothing, Everan was by his side, a hand on his cheek.

"So angry – you're exceptionally beautiful when you're angry with me. I guess I just love it too much... but I don't want you to be upset with me. I'm not going to harm Shido."

Cain wrenched the hand away from his face and shoved Everan away from him, "That is NOT what I am furious about! You're going to have you're way with him, even though he is MINE!"

"You speak of Shido like property. Shame, Cain..." Everan shook his head, folding his arms, "You still haven't learned what I've spent centuries teaching you..."

"I have a trickster, a liar, a hypocrite, and a bastard for a master." Cain hissed, "And hence your lessons are meaningless to me."

A smirk crossed Everan's face, and he suddenly turned smug.

"You like my little act with the Council? All under the influence that I am only 800 Years old, when in truth I am so much closer to nearly two-thousand... They're all like hand puppets, Cain, more so that they will do and say what I tell them. They have been so careless with the population of our kind – we are all near extinction! So... I decided to take matters into my own hands..."

As he said this, he moved towards Cain, tilting the blond's head up to make him look at him. Everan's intentions were what Cain would agree with, but his method's were wrong. However, it wasn't like he could actually _stop _Everan. And the council wondered why Cain spent such little time with them and allowed Shido to 'run free' in New York...

Although, right now, all vampires could go to hell for all he cared with Shido being in his master's bed instead of his – so caring about his kind was rather difficult at the moment...

Cain slapped his hand away, "Stop touching me. Leave. Now!"

Everan looked at him with raised eyebrows, then shrugged.

"Fine. I'll leave you to your thoughts..."

And with that, Everan slunk into the darkness of the room and Cain could no longer see him. The blond vampire let out a weary sigh, slumping down into the softness of the mattress, his head buried in the large pillow. His eyes were half-closed, watching the candle flicker gently until they drooped closed.

He wasn't long dozing until he felt a hand raking through his hair gently. His half-asleep mind didn't register another person being in the room, just the relaxing feeling of his hair being stroked.

Someone was saying something in his ear as well, but it was unintelligible noise, if also deceptively soothing.

He was close to drifting off again, until he felt a slight chill on his chest as his shirt slid away from it. A hand ran down his bare chest and rubbed his stomach. He crooned softly, falling into a trance of pleasure.

Only when it did go lower did his eyes suddenly snap open, and one word shot from his mouth.

"EVERAN!"

Cain made to leap from the bed, but found himself pinned down before he could blink. Everan smiled down at him gently. Cain only growled and struggled with him – although the elder vampire was twice as strong as him...

"Release me, now!" Cain demanded, struggling madly and cursing Everan with every name under the moon. Everan didn't move or even flinch – but waited patiently for Cain to cool down, to grow tired. He eventually did, when his body made a soft thump on the mattress as he let it fall, letting out a long wheeze of air. Then Cain turned his head to the side, eyes averted.

"I don't want this. I know what you want, but I don't want to give it to you." Cain hissed.

Everan released Cain's wrists and brought his hands to rest on the front of Cain's shoulders, bowing his head to nuzzle his jaw.

"Of course, you're lying when you say that. As I said, you both hate and love me – but you know you can never be rid of me, no matter what..."

Cain tensed to his touch, clenching his fangs, but said nothing.

A small, angry sound escaped his lips when Everan's tongue ran down his neck, lapping at it like a sweet lollipop. Cain's squeezed his eyes shut, helpless thoughts running around in his head that there was nothing he could do but endure it. And Everan's hands began to wander.

"Cain – why do you shut yourself away, when you know you practically gag for my pleasure?" Everan chuckled a little as Cain tried to suppress a moan. The bold face was gone, replaced by an expression of ecstasy and helplessness. But he didn't wait for an answer, as Everan caught Cain's lips with his, the blond making a weak effort to tear away, and only ended up letting his master explore him to his liking. This lip-lock continued for a while as Everan tossed Cain's shirt to one side, and had already stripped him down – bare and exposed in front of him.

Now helpless, Cain let out a cry as Everan toyed with him, the touch of hands on exposed skin sent shivers of pleasure through him like the blood in his veins. Lovingly, Everan tilted Cain's head as if it were a doll's and kissed his neck before sliding his fangs through the layers of flesh on the blond's throat.

Cain's heart raced, a faint tinge of pink under his eyes as the time seemed to slow down, and he was lost in a river of unimaginable ecstasy in that one bite.

_I know... that Shido feels like this... when I..._

_I love it... too much... I cannot... break... away... ever._

Cain's bare body sank into Everan's arms as he grew weak, and Cain closed his eyes as Everan slid his fingers down his spine, touching every bump of the skeleton in his body.

But then he stopped.

Cain's head lay against Everan's shoulder, and the elder vampire drew him to his chest, curling the naked body against him as if it were a child's. Stroking the long curly locks of gold, Everan's cheek rested on the top of Cain's head.

They remained like that for a long while, before Cain finally came to his senses. He lay there, still as a statue.

"No more...?"

Everan smiled, "You didn't want it, correct? I saw that you were upset, but I wanted to make you feel... better. I wanted you to be able to sleep tonight."

Cain was silent.

"Hm? Nothing to say now?"

Cain dug his face into Everan's chest, bringing his hand up to grip the fabric of Everan's clothing – and he stayed like that for a long time.

Everan didn't _need _words to know that Cain would've let him go all the way – but it was more fun to tease his egotistical blood child. Just like Cain teased Shido with his ridiculous, protective nature for humans, even though they were his food.

"I will never forgive you for this..." Cain whispered, turning his head to be heard, but kept his eyes averted from Everan's.

"Oh, I know. But then again there's a list of things you'll never forgive me for anyway..." Everan kissed the top of Cain's head, "It's not like I'm going to leave you out of the fun... and besides, I did this for you, you know..."

Cain sat up, facing him, "What?"

Everan's face-hardened a little, though it still retained a relaxed sort of expression.

"You heard me. I did this for you... The Nightbreed wanted Shido to suffer like a whore, and the only way to get him out of that was to... make him my slave. I did it so you wouldn't have to listen to him cry and wail – to suffer as Vampires do what they want with him – to make him bleed where you would _never _hurt him in such a manner. You love Shido, as I love you, from master to servant. I did this for you, and all for you..."

A long silence passed. Cain's lips parted, but nothing came out.

His golden eyes fell to the sheet, and he found himself gripping the satin white tightly in his fists.

He wasn't sure what to feel now...


	10. Whore House

**Warnings**: YAOI! Some mention of bondage, rape, etc, etc, etc...

Update April 2010 - Chapter edited for grammer/spelling mistakes.

* * *

NightWalker: Forever and a Day

Chapter 10: Whore House.

* * *

Cain laid there for what seemed like an age. Everan had vanished long ago – and Cain hadn't bothered putting any clothes on since then. He was curled up on the crumpled sheets, dozing on and off, his thoughts drifting here and there.

He didn't know how long he was going to stay like this – but after Everan...

Cain opened his eyes, the golden orbs moving to the candle on the table near the bed. It flickered gently, the flame brighter now then before...

The he became aware of a presence in the room and he sat up abruptly in defence as he thought it was Everan again, only for it to light up in surprise.

"Shido?"

The younger vampire stood there at the foot of the bed, the candlelight brushing gently off him, making him seem ethereally beautiful.

Cain's shoulders relaxed a little, but wondered where Shido had _been,_ "I was worried about you."

Shido shrugged, half-smiling, "I guess."

Then he looked at Cain, and the blond vampire couldn't read what he was thinking, which came as a surprise to him. There was a long pause, Cain waiting for what he was going to say.

Shido's eyes wandered. His master was more beautiful then Shido remembered, his long slender body as pale as the sheets on the bed. Cain's curly hair wound around his chest teasingly – some of it hiding a part of him for it was so long.

Shido wanted to lose himself in those arms in that moment, to forget his earlier experience with Everan... To forget about whom he _now _belonged to...

Then Shido turned around, his head bowed.

"I never would've thought... that you would... could be controlled by someone else... That you have a master that's even more powerful then you..."

Then Shido began to chuckle, only for it to turn into a strangled laugh as he spoke.

"And you're relationship with him is... the same as ours... how... Stupid..."

Cain said nothing, his face neutral as he watched Shido's back. Shido's body trembled a little.

"His power... is incredible... I'm actually... _frightened _of him, Cain..."

Then a pair of hands rested themselves on Shido's shoulders. Cain laid his head against the back of Shido's, his eyes closed.

"Our history goes a long ways back... Shido. It was something I never wanted you to know."

Then Shido turned around, Cain's hands hanging in the air uncertainly, "Tell me. Tell me what I've wanted to know since... when you made me a vampire – when you made me yours."

He took both of Cain's hands into his own, "I want to know."

Cain's eyes drooped, looking to the side, "It's not... pretty. My history is not what you'd expect...But then, of course... we both belong to Everan now..."

Shido brought Cain's hands to his cheek, "I don't care anymore... I will probably regret saying this later on – but I missed... I missed you..."

He moved to Cain's side, his head sliding onto Cain's shoulder. His long hair brushed off Cain's naked skin, making the blond vampire's chest rise a little.

Cain raised a hand and raked it very gently through Shido's hair, then kissed his forehead.

"It was... so long ago, Shido – but I remember it very well..."

* * *

"_Hm... I don't know father – there's so many to choose."_

"_Well – take you're time. These are the finest male whores I handpicked myself, dear daughter."_

_The horrid girl let out a giggle, "You've spoilt me for choice on my birthday father!"_

_There were... about fifteen boys lined up inside an estate house, an aristocrat's home of the finest in the century at the time..._

_The boys were all from the orphanage – but of course, when they reached a certain age and couldn't get work – they were sent to the whorehouse for any kind of money. One in particular, a tall blond standing in the far back, watched with dread hanging in his heart. He hadn't been picked on the last two trips to other houses to be sold as a slave toy to the youngest in the estate to be played with, and he hoped he'd be a third time lucky._

_He was thirteen, although judging from his stature he seemed a little older. The girl was eighteen, and she towered over the smaller, younger boys._

_She flounced her way down the line, scanning the boys one by one, taking their faces in her hand and turning their heads to look at them more closely._

"_Hm... I like many of them, although..."_

_Her eyes caught Cain's, and he quickly averted his head. Eye contact was the worst thing you could do..._

_Then she took his face, lifting it to make him face her._

_His dirty blond hair just passed his shoulders, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, although they were a little dull with past experiences haunting them. Long pale lashes graced them, however, making him more feminine then she'd like. His clothes, like the others, were simple tatters and rags, and he was barefoot. But... he had a nice body..._

_His face... well, she had seen prettier, although it **was **smudged with grime and dirt. It was well-shaped, though, she thought, and she liked high cheekbones. _

_His lips were long and thin, and soft as she run her thumb along them. He tensed when she did that – giving her the immediate fact that he was a virgin. She raised an eyebrow in thought. She had been studying Cain the longest, and the others began to relax because all knew by now whom she had chosen._

"_I think I'll take this one – although... Tell me what you're name is!"_

_The blonde swallowed a lump in his throat, shaking wildly, as his lips parted to speak. If she didn't like his name, there was the possibility that he mightn't be chosen. It didn't happen very often, but it happened. Hopefully she'd hate his name. Whoever **did** named him had a strange sense of humour._

"_C..."_

"_Speak up!"_

"_Cain, milady..."_

_Her pencil-thin eyebrows rose in surprise, "Cain... Unusual name..."_

_She moved away, folding her gloved arms, nose a little high in the air. The Landlord awaited her answer._

"_Daughter, have you chosen yet?"_

_She spun round, pointing at Cain, "Yes! I want that one!"_

"A Sex slave in those aristocratic houses wasn't an uncommon thing back then. I lived there for two years until the daughter grew tired of me. I became too old for her, outgrew her – and overpowered her..." Cain's voice was soft as he told his story. Shido wondered how Cain had kept this from him for so _long_.

_She screamed as he stared down at her, eyes blazing with anger, a silver candleholder in one hand._

"_No! No! Don't hurt me! Please! Father! SERVANTS! HELP ME!"_

_Cain smirked, "Did you stop – when I begged, and pleaded? When I lay there bleeding, and you just laughed and continued to take me over and over...? Do you expect **me** to show any mercy...?"_

_She screamed again when Cain raised the candleholder, and drove it down – and the screaming stopped._

_His hand trembled, and he dropped the bloodstained candleholder by her body, and fled the bedroom and hid himself in his own room, desperately trying to wash the blood off his face that had splattered onto his face when he saw the mirror._

_He stayed there for hours, until he heard one of the maids scream..._

_And he knew... that he didn't stand a chance of surviving if he stayed in this house..._

* * *

Daenis.


	11. Pearl eyes in the moon

Update: April 2010 - chapter's spelling/grammer edited and corrected.

* * *

NightWalker: Forever and a Day

Chapter Eleven: Pearl Eyes in the Moon.

* * *

The room filled with a heavy silence. Shido slid his head under Cain's chin, nuzzling his collarbone gently. Nothing intimate, just comforting.

Cain smiled faintly, laying a hand on Shido's head. The past suddenly didn't hurt as much as it did a moment ago with that one act of comfort – especially when it came from Shido.

"I was too frightened to do anything... I had hit the lord's daughter - and killed her..."

Shido didn't move, suddenly feeling a sense of dread tighten in his chest, "So what did you do?"

Cain's smiled melted, and his eyes turned into golden orbs of ice.

_Cain looked up from the large cracked bowl and stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was in the worst mess, the curls looking like knots. His eyes were wide and white. Her blood still stuck to the sides of his fingernails, and deep into his skin where it looked like dye. Even scraping it off only hurt. After the maid had screamed, his thoughts were solely on the dead girl across the room from his. He'll be found out easily – and put to death. That much of the law, he knew._

_**Unless...**_

_He stared at his reflection, his face wide with horror. The reflection smiled in return._

_**All of them... Get rid of all of them... I'll help you...**_

_His mind raced, his body shaking violently, until he fell backwards, hugging himself tightly. Every vein, every lib and muscle felt like it was on fire – and Cain grew angry._

_And as he sat there, all he could think about was his anger – like his mind wouldn't let him think of anything else..._

_**Get up...**_

_Cain stood up straight and picked up his stained shirt he had thrown off from the wooden floor. He slipped it on with an empty calmness, and opened his door. _

_He walked downstairs to find the maids in hysterics. Ignoring them, he slid into the kitchen without notice._

_The cook was asleep as usual against the stone wall, snoring loudly and muttering about girls and a barn. Cain padded softly over to the counter and picked up a long meat knife. He examined it for a long moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. He could see his dull reflection on the metal._

_His eyes shot up towards the door, leading to the maids._

_Some froze on their feet as he came towards them, the knife held so tightly in his hand his knuckles were white with the strain._

_One maid, a fat, ugly old fart whom Cain hated so much, roared at him – demanding... something. He couldn't hear what she was saying; all he could see was her piggish face – until he drove the knife into her abdomen. More screams erupted around him as the maids began to flee in a panic. _

_With an almost gleeful expression on his face he chased them down, one by one, slitting their throats and puncturing their stomachs until he was sure the very last one was no longer living._

_From the elbows down his arms were covered in blood. He still held the knife._

_There was one person left to deal with – but he wasn't home yet..._

_**Four, maybe five hours... this place will be clean by then. **_

"You... killed them... because of Everan...?"

Shido's body refused to move, suddenly afraid. Cain could feel Shido's whole frame tense against his own. He hugged him tightly, and Shido's body very slowly relaxed into his. Shido began to understand why Cain feared Everan so much...

Cain bowed his head a little, "I was going mad – senile, while living as that woman's whore. I had beaten down every ounce of anger and hatred at that time because I knew it would cost my life if I harmed her – but Everan decided to interfere..."

Shido said nothing, but nodded once. His hand gripped Cain's arm tightly, an acknowledgement for him to continue.

"It was that one meeting, that one look from him at a party the lord held once – and something about me drew him in – and he could feel my bottled hatred... and helped release it..."

Cain stopped for a moment, thinking back on Shido's own past... and he suddenly felt sick. Images of the church and Shido as his prey came into mind.

_Everan... Everan you bastard... I'm..._

_I've turned out like you in almost every way..._

He shuddered, biting down on his lip, but managed to speak again.

_The Lord of the house had arrived home rather late. When he stepped into the building alone, he frowned, annoyed at the lack of servants to welcome him home. No one even opened the door for him!_

"_Servants! Come down here at once and take my coat and hat!" He yelled, rapping his black stick on the floor sharply._

_The living room doors slid open slowly, and there, stood Cain._

_The older man was taken aback by his daughter's whore standing there, and well dressed. No point in giving away the surprise in store._

_The lord stepped forward, "Boy! Where is everyone? Where is my daughter?"_

_Cain smiled wryly, "Oh, you'll see them soon enough..."_

_Without another word, Cain lunged forward and stabbed the man in the chest, tugging it out, and plunging back in again – and over and over and over – _

_Cain stopped._

_Cain dropped the knife, hands shaking. The corpse of his lord was sprawled on the carpet, his chest and stomach torn open, blood soaking the carpet. His intestines were visible through the once crisp white shirt, sticking out and curled like worms._

_Crawling away painfully, Cain's throat constricted with sobs and he struggled to scream, but only croaking whimpers came out. And then he threw up, coughing and crying at the same time._

_Someone laughed behind him, and Cain slowly turned his head, a trinkle of vomit on his cheek._

_A tall, dark-haired man stood at the doorway – the moonlight pouring in through, the only source of light left in the house as all the lamps had run out of oil._

_Cain froze, his eyes wide and staring at the stranger. _

_The dark-haired man picked up the lord's cane swung the stick around playfully and stepped over his corpse without a second glance. He examined the hallway with interest. He was dressed as any aristocrat was, but his very air was nothing like Cain had ever felt from another person.  
Cain could only stare.  
_

"_Hm. This place is only alright. I've seen better..."_

_The blond blinked confusingly, "Who... Who are you...?"_

_The stranger stopped in front of Cain, towering over the boy, looking at him directly. The boy noticed the strange pearly colour of his eyes, the pale skin..._

"_You've seen me before Cain, once – only... I've met you many times. Now... lets leave this place for now..."_

_He extended his hand to Cain, and the boy hesitantly took it, only to pull it back._

_Why didn't this weird man notice the body? Why was he commenting about the quality of the house when he just stepped over a mutilated corpse and its murderer was just sitting there?_

"_Who are you? You -"_

_Everan smiled, his fangs glinting..._

_Cain's body froze up in terror._

"_A... A vampire... the... the creature that..."_

"– _Sucks blood, is afraid of Garlic and the church, yadda yadda yadda..." the dark-haired vampire sighed, swinging his hand in a rude circular motion._

_Cain's head cocked a little, taken by surprise at this sarcasm, "Are... Are you going to kill me...?"_

_Then it hit Cain..._

_**There were a lot of people at the party... many, like me.  
**_

_Cain blinked, looking around and wondering who else was speaking. The stranger's lips hadn't moved._

_**It's just the two of us Cain, poor boy...**_

_Cain's head shot up at the man. He knelt down and pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped the vomit away from Cain's cheek._

_**Much better – although you're still a mess. I am Everan – **_

"_Ev... Everan?"_

**_You _do _remember the party, right...? You were dressed like a servant, waiting on everyone like no tomorrow in fear of another beating. You remember me? Although it was only a passing glance for you – I had been watching you for a very, very long time..._**

"_I don't want to die..." Cain's chest swelled up in fear, recalling how a vampire liked to choose his prey carefully before killing them. _

_Everan burst out laughing._

_**Stop with that nonsense! Such ridiculous tales of the 'Dreaded' Nosferatu! Enough, enough Cain – you're naiveté amuses me – it's time we leave...**_

"_But – but I killed everyone! My Master and his daughter and all the servants and the cook and the - "Cain cried, his bloodied hands in fists. Everan took one of his hands, unfolding it._

_**Of course... I made you do it Cain. But, they deserved it, after all... **_

_Cain made a strangled sound, fresh tears ready to fall. Everan held his hand gently in front of his face, and began to lick the blood off, even putting whole fingers into his mouth to suck. Cain sat there, watching in horrified disgust as tears fell freely down his face. He couldn't seem to pull away, entranced by this vampire called Everan...  
_

"After that, Everan took me away from that place." Cain said softly, rubbing Shido's arm absent-mindedly as he spoke, "He claimed me as his own soon after, although he looked after me well for the years I was human. I feared him like nothing else in this world – and he confused me so much with his strange 'Love' for me. He taught me to speak properly, to read, to write, to dance... Eventually how to kill..."

Shido closed his eyes, and he buried his face into Cain's bare chest.

"We're the same, Cain... one and the same..."


	12. Fooled

Update: April 2010 - Chapter edited for grammer/spelling mistakes

* * *

NightWalker: Forever and a Day

Chapter Twelve: Fooled.

* * *

Shido sat there nestled in Cain's arms, resting against his master's naked frame. It hadn't occured to him that Cain was bare - but... just the touch of skin on skin was comforting, nothing sexual, at the moment. Both just wanted the presence of each other.

Cain's eyes were closed, his chin atop of Shido's head.

"What happened afterwards?"

"After what?" Cain's eyes slid open.

Then Shido's eyes opened, "When... were you able to become a master vampire, even though Everan...?"

"I was never a master... just... incredibly powerful. I've been around for so many centuries that I've lost count. They... felt unbearable... when you left."

"But... now that I'm back - maybe even for good - "

Cain didn't interrupt at Shido's quick pause, but Shido felt a slight tremor - so he continued, " - I want to know... about my past..."

Cain's jaw tightened, "I..."

His hand came up to grip the back of Shido's shirt, "I can't..."

"Why?" Shido pushed him back far enough to look at him straight, hands on Cain's arms, but Cain's eyes averted to the side, looking surprisingly ashamed.

"You'll hate me for it. _This_ you won't ever forgive me for."

"There's plenty of things I'll never forgive you for, but that won't change."

A pang of painful horror shot in Cain's chest.

_I... Everan... said the same thing about himself to me..._

_We..._

_How could we be so alike...?_

_I ..._

_I HATE IT!_

"Cain? Cain!"

Cain's head snapped towards Shido.

The younger vampire looked at him questioningly.

"Why... do you want to know so badly?" Cain asked, exasperated.

Shido frowned, "Wouldn't you?"

Cain was silent for a moment, "I wish I'd forgotten. And besides," he looked at him intently, "Would you want to know - even if the memories were unbearably painful?"

Shido nodded instantly, "Memories are memories - I want to know!"

_Shido - you were a good person, but weak when it came to others... It's... one of the reasons why I wanted you._

_I don't ever... have ever, understood the human wants of remembering even painful memories..._

_Everan only kept mine because he knew it was the perfect reason to keep me by his side..._

"Cain... Please, tell me..."

"Yes, Cain - why don't you tell him?"

Both heads snapped towards Everan, whom had his hands on his hips and looking at Shido expectantly, "I wondered where you'd gone, Shido."

Cain clenched his fangs, and Shido felt his protective grip on him tighten.

Everan stepped towards them, "So, Shido, do you want me to tell you instead? I was, after all, there when Cain made you into one of us."

Shido leaned back a little against Cain, wanting to know, and yet...

With Riho, Guni... and Yayoi gone...

Cain was all he had left - even _if _he didn't want to go back, but...

"Tell me, Everan. I want to know... but... "Shido, looked at Cain, "I won't leave Cain - even if... if it hurts too much."

Everan shrugged, "You can't leave anyway. And besides..."

Everan leaned close to Shido's face, and Cain's eyes narrowed hatefully. Shido put on a brave face, although on the inside, if Cain was afraid of this vampire - what chance did _he_ have?

He trembled on the inside, especially when Everan's pearl eyes almost seemed to bore into his.

Suddenly, Shido was on the floor on his back - and Cain had let out a cry.

Shido struggled to his feet, but realised his legs refused to let him stand - or move properly. His head shot up helplessly at Cain, and his face went wide with horror.

Everan had Cain pinned down, his lips near the blond vampire's collarbone, but his blind-looking pearl eyes were on Shido.

"You want me to tell you? Well then - I'm sure Cain would like to help me act it out..."

Cain struggled with inhuman strength, cursing viciously at Everan, but the dark-haired vampire looked calm, almost relaxed, and Cain's protests didn't even seem to bother him a little.

Without waiting for an answer from Shido, he continued to speak.

"It was in a Church - about... oh... let me think - two, no, three centuries ago... You, as a human back then - were engaged to a widow who already had a little daughter."

Shido's eyes went wide, and he was still. Some part of his mind seemed to shut down - while another, awoke abruptly - and then he remembered... his madness...

"EVERAN!" Cain screamed, but the elder vampire silenced him with his lips.

Shido's eyes were wide, and very slowly the image of the church came back; his stepdaughter was… on the altar...

"I... I killed ..her... and...nearly everyone in the town..."

Cain's eyes squeezed shut, mentally cursing Everan still - and himself...

Shido's hands rose to his face, covering it, "No... no no no... "

Everan broke his forceful kiss on Cain and looked up with a smug smile, "It took quite some time to control you're madness - until Cain, and I, decided to rid you of that particular memory - and to you, it was like you had woken up for the first time - with an emptiness in you're heart you didn't understand."

Shido peered at him through the cracks of his fingers, "You... were responsible as well..."

Cain had his head turned away, unable to bear the sight of Shido's face. He knew, like long ago, that the once bright, even cheerful, emerald green of Shido's eyes had turned into cold green orbs, the spark in them had gone.

Everan sat up, straddling Cain's waist - but the blond vampire didn't care anymore, "Indeed - Shido. But, you should be thankful. You would've remained the way you were if not for us. You would've been even more of a monster if we didn't hold some control over you - and locking that memory of your rebirth was the only way..."

Shido's hands fell from his face, and he stared directly into Everan's eyes, "_Thankful..._? For this... _curse_?"

Everan smirked, shrugging, "You wanted to know, didn't you? Watching you're stepdaughter raze herself in the sun destroyed you're sanity beyond measure. What else was there to do?"

Adding insult to injury...

"You make it sound like she was just a small, insignificant problem - you bastard..." Shido hissed, and Cain slowly turned his head to look at him, only to gasp in surprise.

Tears had fallen from Shido's shining eyes - his eyes, still had life in them...But they held so much hatred, all directed at Everan.

"First Cain... then me... wrapping us around you're finger... You've even fooled Cain..."

Cain blinked, completely confused - and his head shot up in Everan's direction, whom feigned guilt.

"Whoops - I must've forgotten about that." he grinned, and Cain's eyes began to fill with rage.

"Forgot _what_?"

Shido, his small frame shaking violently, bowed his head, suddenly no longer able to hold it up.

"Cain... even... you're memories... are false... You... never changed me..."

A long silence passed, before Everan chuckled cruelly.

"Oh, seems the cat is out of the bag now, Cain..."

* * *

Daenis


	13. Bound

Warnings: Yaoi, leeeeeeemoooooonnnnnnn bondage, blood, language, erm... Everan himself? Lol

Update: April 2010 - Chapter edited/corrected for mistakes

* * *

Nightwalker: Forever and a Day

Chapter Thirteen: Bound.

* * *

Cain stared up at Everan, whom was grinning sadistically by now. His golden eyes shot from Shido to Everan, to Shido again.

"What are you talking about?" the blond demanded, struggling against Everan's grip. Everan's grin melted into a sly smile, and he suddenly ground his hips into Cain's - making him hiss. He leaned into him and brought his face close to Cain's, his lips near his ear.

"You never made Shido into a vampire. I did."

Shido's emerald eyes shot up towards Everan's, his green orbs glinting with memory.

Cain stared at Everan, his face wide with shock, "You... But - ..."

Everan shrugged, nipping Cain's ear gently, "Oh - it was easy... Messing around with memories is like making up your own jigsaw puzzle - it's so much fun..."

A slow, but steady rage grew in Cain's eyes before it melted into his face - and he let out a furious roar, baring his fangs to tear at Everan's face. The elder vampire only moved his head back a little, chuckling, "Such an animal, Cain. I taught you better manners then that."

His hand shot down on Cain's chin, pushing his head back for it to sink into the pillow. Everan bent and kissed his forehead, smiling, and full of himself. Cain growled like no human could, and his eyes were burning a dangerous fire-orange gold.

"LIAR! YOU'RE LYING!" Cain's now free arm swung up to claw at Everan's face, but almost in slow motion, Everan moved his head a little, Cain missing by inches.

Shido sat there, watching the scene with wide eyes, his frame still. The memory was... very faint, but... Everan wasn't lying. Unless Cain dyed his hair black back then...

Everan played them both for fools...

"Everan! Stop! Don't do this to him!" Shido begged, trying in vain to reach Cain.

Hand still locked around his chin, Everan forced Cain's head to the side, licking the tendon. Cain made to attack him again - until he noticed his free arm stretched, unmoving on the sheets. His... whole body refused to move. A strangled cry came from his throat, fuitily willing his body to move.

Unfortunatly for the blond vampire, he was still able to feel, as he so discovered when Everan ground his hips into his naked frame, and he bit Cain's ear none-too gently.

"I think I'll finish what I started a while ago - now that you know I am both your master - and Shido's..."

Everan looked over at the younger vampire, sitting there like a duck - and his for the taking once he was done with Cain.

Everan released his chin and his other arm, using them instead to toy with Cain's body instead. Cain clenched his teeth, a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks as he felt one hand roam his chest and the other tease his nipple, drawing cirlces around it slowly.

Everan was going to make sure this was torturous,_ that's_ for sure...

He sucked at it for a moment, biting the nub hard enough to make Cain cry a little, licking it afterwards and moving onto the other one, while his hands were down below over Cain's rear, squeezing the cheeks. The cloth between their bodies was beginning to drive Cain mad, half wishing Everan would get this over with - but he knew it was going to drag out from him refusing Everan the first time...

The dark-haired vampire left a line of kisses down from Cain's chest to his abdomen, pausing to lap at his bellybutton. He smiled against Cain's skin when he heard a badly-muffled moan.

"This again, Cain? You always play hard to get."

"Shi - Shido - Help..." Cain turned his head slowly towards Shido. Shido struggled to move his legs, but they were firmly planted in their position like they had been glued to the carpet. He stretched out as far as he could, desperately. It petrified Shido _hearing _CAIN of all people moan for **help, **"CAIN!"

Everan smiled, looking at Shido hungrily, "Don't worry - you'll be near him soon enough...I haven't forgotten about you at all."

His hands slid down over the inside of Cain's thighs, listening to the blond vampire whimper, much to his satisfaction. He knew Cain wanted it so badly, but being unable to move only made it more torturous for him; and even more enjoyable for Everan.

He licked the hard length slowly, knowing full well Cain's state by now.

"I can hear you screaming on the inside for me to stop, Cain." he said softly, "But no matter how much you yourself denies it, your body loves me. And... in a way, you do as well. I'll have to teach Shido that soon - "

"Nnnn... noo..." Cain gasped, his head fallen back.

Shido watched helplessly as Everan continued his game, wincing as he heard Cain cry out when Everan had taken him into his mouth, nearly getting sick when he saw blood begin to fall onto the white sheets after a moment. Cain's face was a mixture of pleasure and pain, but no tears fell - much to Shido's relief...

He had never seen Cain cry, but now - he felt that if he had there, Everan had complete control over both of them...

Here and there Everan bit and sucked into different areas of Cain's body - covering him in bleeding bite marks.

By now the sheets were stained with another shade of white and crimson, the still-clothed Everan and bare Cain lying in the midst of it. Everan was on top of him, a strange soft look on his face as he stroked Cain's cheek almost lovingly.

"Why do you make it so hard on yourself, Cain? You and Shido are so alike...although Shido, as I recall, was more of a handful for you... "

He glanced over at Shido, "I look forward to seeing what he has to offer..."

Everan began to undress himself until he was as bare as Cain. His skin was as white as alabaster like theirs, as Shido expected, his frame long and slender - but he didn't look overly powerful, just beautifully.... _frail_. Makes a good disguise for how powerful he really was...

Everan lifted Cain into his arms effortlessly, making him sit into him so they faced each other.

Cain could move a little now, making full use of it by trying to pull himself off of Everan, but the attempt was pathetically weak.

"Suck on these - " Everan lifted his hand, indicating his three fingers, and Cain very reluctantly did so, licking the digits, but Everan didn't stop there as he crushed Cain's body against his, reigniting Cain's lust until both bodies were grinding against one another.

This carried on until Cain was on his back, crying out as Everan thrust into him. Shido had his ears covered and his eyes closed - but it didn't stop the noises he didn't want to hear, or the pictures in his head he didn't want to see. He shook at the thought of Everan inside him, controlling him more then Cain ever did. He also felt angry, a bitter rage in him that Shido knew was jealousy deep down - but...

His memories had been tampered with so much -

Were these even his _own _feelings?

By now, Cain was sprawled lifelessly on the bed, his face completely contorted in guilt and turned away from Shido.

Everan, on the other hand, was only just beginning.

* * *

Daenis.


	14. Fussy

Warnings: Blood, cursing, gore, yaoi - the usual...

Update April 2010 - Chapter edited for grammer/spelling mistakes.

* * *

NightWalker: Forever and a Day

Chapter 14: Fussy

* * *

Everan walked on all fours towards Shido - a hungry, predator-like glint in his pearl eyes. The younger vampire tried to back away as far as his useless legs would let him - only for Everan to reach out and grab the stomach of his shirt.

He slammed him down hard, crawling on top of him like an animal going in for the kill.

"Hmph - some resistance." Everan sighed, "I was expecti - "

A blood sword through his neck stopped him from continuing - Shido's fanged teeth clenched in rage as he dug the blood sword deeper into Everan's throat. The vampire smiled and grabbed the blade itself, uncaring of the blood squirting out from his palm - and drug it out from his throat.

"Fuck. You." Shido hissed - grunting with the strain of pushing the sword against Everan's grip. Once the tip was at the deep gore of the wound - Everan gripped it tighter until it broke - then melted into droplets around the two.

"_Much_ better - thats what I was expecting." Everan smiled, licking his lips as the wound closed up more quickly then Shido had _ever_ seen, and Everan's voice returned to normal. He slid a hand over Shido's chest, "A bitter fight to the end..."

Unknowing of Everan's enjoyment out of his struggles, Shido swung both fists into the elder vampire's jaw over and over - only for Everan to grab both of them without flaw - and rammed them down by either side of Shido's head - pinning him.

"I do enjoy a good fight... You'll be great fun with that continuous rebellion for a while."

Cain winced as he heard Shido scream bloody murder as Everan toyed with him - the lavendar haired vampire twisting and struggling - and eventually moaning against Everan.

His limbs feeling like lead - Cain lifted an arm very slowly - and bit into his finger...

Shido could feel blood pool around his stomach - the soft flesh of his belly punctured with deep fang marks - both painful and...oddly enjoyable at the same time.

But then... he felt a _lot _more blood drip on top of him -

"Shi - Shi... do... crawl.. away... now..."

Everan glanced behid at Cain, bored, "Oh - I see. Jealous?"

Cain's reply was his sword digging deeper into Everan's body, grunting as he did so - his own body in agony from Everan's abuse. Everan smiled at the blond, only to twist his arm around and grab Cain's throat like his limbs were elastic. Underneath, Shido pushed all his strength into his arms and began to drag his body away from Everan, until he found his shirt stuck underneath the elder vampire's knee.

"The two of you work well together - I like that..."

Cain's protest came out as a ragged choke as he dug his sharp nails into Everan's wrist, blood gushing under each digit - but it only made Everan laugh amusingly. Then, he shoved Cain backwards into the side of the bed - and a long blood sword made its way right through Cain's chest and the mattress behind him - pinning him like a worm on a hook.

He cried out as he struggled - only inflicting more damage to himself, but the blade was stuck firmly, and as he lost blood he could feel his energy being sapped through every vein...

And by now, Everan had Shido on his back - the younger vampire half-naked but still fighting against the pearl-eyed monster. And as Cain's body grew still and silent, Shido's heart gripped with panic.

Everan blocked his veiw of Cain, and Shido's voice was no more then a series of yells and moans - unable to call for Cain, or help.

Watching him with lust-filled eyes, Everan relieved Shido of his remaining clothing and none-too-gently took him into his mouth.

It was like the pain had shot through every fibre and vein in Shido's body as he felt his blood leave it slowly and painfully. Even with the loving sucks that Everan made afterwards, Shido felt he had lost more then his mind and his blood.

He felt stripped of his own being - like invisible strings had curled themselves around his limbs and stole his control, making him fall into a dark limbo of his own sorrows.

Voices in his mind patronized him - including Cain's with the bad memories they shared back when Shido believed Cain was the only one who did control him.

A puppeteer controlling a puppet controlling another...

The horrible memories of watching Riho die, the memory of hers and Yayoi's bodies torn up on the office floor where he lived... cradling tiny Guni's smashed frame in his arms...

He cried out in anguish, bringing his fists up to attack Everan, only for them to be caught again. Shido turned his head away as Everan kissed his right knuckle gently, shushing him softly as he leaned in close - licking away the salt droplets from Shido's flushed face.

Was... Was this the way Cain felt with Everan? This knowledge and dreadful emotion of absolute entrapment? This total control?

"So many memories, Shido - which are real?" Everan whispered as he leaned gently on top of Shido's body - like he was... tired?

Shido' throat constricted, his teeth clenced tightly in anger and in hopelessness.

_Why... Why fight? _

_So... powerful... _

_I... I can't..._

_Cain... _

_I can't hear him anymore..._

"Do you want to know a little secret, Shido?" Everan smiled softly, raising his hand to thread his fingers through the long lavendar mane of Shido's hair. The gesture was... surprisingly gentle - massaging. Like Shido was being rewarded for Everan's brutality on him...

Nonetheless - having his hands on him was unbearable, no matter how soft or "loving"...

But, he couldn't struggle. It didn't matter anymore...

Without waiting for an answer, Everan continued, "My power comes from draining blood and people's energies. Not all of it is through intercourse, but it's preferable that way for me... I can plunge people into their worst memories, even the smallest, most insignificant ones that would make you regret the day you were born... "

He sat up a little, regarding Shido with interested eyes. The young vampire's hair was spread all over the carpet in a spill of lavendar, his body visibly boneless as he lay there. Shido had a slight frame, a nice smooth doll-like perfection that seemed to appeal a lot to Everan. Cain's was more muscular, but he quite liked this too. His face was expressionless, his green eyes dark as they remained averted from Everan. The fight was gone from his body - and maybe his eyes... but time would tell.

Eventually, both would look at him - and beg for him.

Everan would make sure of that soon...

Shido didn't respond even as Everan stood up. It didn't even seem to occour to Shido how he hadn't been taken at all by Everan - although the torture he had gone through convinced him that his body being taken would've been better then for his mind to be ripped apart with dreadful memories...

Even now they lingered, like fingers on his skin - but he allowed his eyes to close and himself to fall into a dark bliss.

He didn't hear Everan pull the blood blade out from Cain's still body - or the soft thud of the said blond vampire's body hitting the carpet. Cain had lost a lot of blood - but he'd still be alive... Everan thought as the blade dissolved into liquid and sank into the pores of his skin.

He smiled as he looked at both vampires, pleased with himself.

However... both were beautiful... so, they should wake up beautiful. And clean. Despite the messes he made, he preferred things to be clean.

Everan shrugged to himself. He was fussy.

* * *

Daenis


	15. With you

Nightwalker: Forever and a Day

Chapter 15: With You.

* * *

He could hear a faint heartbeat. Slow, but steady. Thumping over and over in his ear gently.

His whole body felt warm too. There was no pain in his chest either.

A blond head lifted slowly from a small chest. The first thing that Cain could see was Shido's peaceful sleeping face, and relief washed over him.

_It was just a... nightma..._

It was, until he lifted a hand to his chest and felt the wound under his shirt. Cain felt ready to break down suddenly, and he had to lay his head back down in fear of losing it.

_No... _

Shido moaned a little, and began to stir. His eyes fluttered open, and he could feel something soft and silky under his hand. He lifted his head and realised it was Cain's hair - and he chuckled happily.

Cain's head shot up, "S... Shido..."

The younger vampire smiled at him, a pure innocent, happy smile, "Thats funny Cain - I thought your hair was silk."

_Doesn't... doesn't he... remember...?_

"Whats the matter?" Shido asked, laying his other hand against Cain's cheek gently. The blond vampire's eyes half-closed, feeling the gentle, almost-human like warmth of Shido's hand against his cold skin.

His other hand was stroking the long crown of gold that was Cain's hair.

"Shido... you... don't remember...?"

"Remember what? We didn't do anything last night - did we?"

_Maybe... Maybe I... should just let him stay like this for now... He... looks so beautifully peaceful... my Shido..._

"My beautiful Shido..." Cain forced a smile, despite the mental anguish he felt inside.

Shido smiled back, his emerald eyes closing as he leaned forward and kissed the top of Cain's head gently, "I think we should make up for last night, hm?"

_Yes... just... you, and me... _

_Let's pretend, Shido... even for a little while..._

_I can't stand by myself anymore..._

_Now you know that... I'm as weak as you..._

_...I can't protect you. _

"Yes... lets make up for last night..." Cain's lips curled into a smirk and he leaned forward, parting his lips to capture Shido's eagerly. The younger vampire moaned low in his throat as he felt Cain's tongue wander around in his mouth, and the pair of slender hands that were teasing their way into his white shirt. Cain wanted to enjoy this, he wanted to be with the person he loved, not the person he was forced to love...

_Damn you, Everan... _

But Shido's roaming hands tore that hateful thought from Cain's mind as cold air hit his wounded chest. It made him hiss into Shido's mouth and their heated kiss was broken. Shido's head dropped to look at the marred skin he had felt and his eyebrows knitted together in a worried frown.

"Cain..." Shido whispered, a hand against the ugly tear on the other vampire's perfect skin.

Silently, Cain laid a hand on Shido's and shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Shido..."

Looking unsatisfied, Shido sat there for a moment before reaching up to kiss Cain again - and suddenly snaked a hand around the back of his neck. The movement felt forceful, much to Cain's surprise - until he tasted blood.

_Ah... so that's it..._

Shido had bitten his tongue and without a word had made Cain drink it through him. Cain knew himself he would've refused if Shido had offered...

The blood had no taste - just an addictive warmth that grew inside them and made their stone-cold skin glow with temporary life. For once, Cain silently thanked Shido for his stubborness...

The kiss continued for long moments until Cain refused to drink anymore. What would be the point of their fun if Shido was completely drained?

With these thoughts in mind Cain found himself on his back with Shido nestled on top, his long legs straddling his hips. The marred skin began to knit together very slowly - Shido wasn't all that powerful after all - but Cain didn't care. His arms wrapped themselves around Shido's waist and pulled him against him even after their kiss had been broken a second time.

"I won't complain this time, Shido..." Cain smiled against the crown of lavendar, and Shido smiled against his chest.

"Good..."

Then, Shido had the cheekiness to slide his hands up and unbutton Cain's shirt, his nose moving the cotton shirt away to find a soft nub to nibble on. When he did, he bit it gently - and the short, bitten off gasp from Cain convinced him the action was certainly not unwelcome. He bathed it slowly and teasingly with his already-healed tongue and listened to Cain's soft moans with satisfaction and feeling the blond's hands grip the back of Shido's shirt.

Shido rarely, if ever, could tease Cain into a pleasurable mess like this - it was always him that was dominated. This new way was rather... fun.

He moved to the other already perked nub and gave it as much attention as the first - and as he 'worked' he could feel the growing hardness pressing into his midsection. Shido giggled a little as Cain squirmed here and there - it tickled.

"Sh... Shido... you damnable little..." Cain laughed softly as his blood child slid the shirt off him, now lapping at the hollow in his throat for precious few moments before sitting up to look at Cain.

Shido smiled cutely, his emerald eyes glowing a little.

"I love you."

Those three words suddenly made the world feel that little bit better to live in...

Cain didn't need to tell him the same. The blond let the shirt slide off his shoulders when he sat up and wrapped his arms around Shido. He embraced him tightly - feeling both horribly despaired and overjoyed at the same time. Cain almost felt like he was going to cry.

Even in his aroused state - all Cain wanted was to feel Shido's more human-like warmth against him...

Shido returned the embrace with a little surprise. Cain was acting... a little strange...

But the pressure below was beginning to remind him of their current activity, and Cain somehow made Shido end up below - a slightly wolfish tint in his eyes. Shido shook his head, feeling the impatience press against him and the only thing stopping it was cloth.

"So impatient Cain..." he laughed softly. The blond vampire smirked, his 'Cain smirk' that Shido knew so well, reassuring him that his previous question must've been his imagination. Cain growled seductively into Shido's ear in reply, his long-nailed fingers working their way undressing Shido with emmaculate ease. Centuries of practise helped, of course.

Shido himself grew hard as Cain ground into him gently despite the pressure built inside, the small strokes of skin on skin, the tiny nip on his ear - he would be whatever Cain wanted him to be...

The moan from Shido helped Cain on what to decide next before he went mad.

And finally annoyed with their tight clothing blocking the way, Cain slid Shido's pants off - teasinging him by rubbing the insides of his thighs while undressing him.

He heard a frustrated curse in his ear, and Shido pressed his aching midsection against Cain - nearly whimpering with need.

"Caaaaain..."

The blond grinned, flashing his fangs, "Yes? Something bothering you, Shido?"

"Damn...you... lovable bastard..."

"I know," Cain brushed Shido's bangs away from his eyes, "But you're so easy to rise..."

When Shido was bare of clothing, Cain didn't give him a chance to even blush as he travelled below and ran his tongue over Shido's length. Another long moan escaped Shido's throat, his body bucking a little.

Cain held his waist steady - he didn't exactly want to get poked in the eye!

He took the member into his mouth, taking his time sucking gently to tease Shido even more, and he could feel the younger vampire trying in vain to get him to do it harder. But, no. Cain was going to play difficult...

_**Shido reminds me so much of you...**_

Cain's eyes shot open, the organ still in his mouth. Shido head was to one side, biting down on his knuckle. His body was on the thresholds of heat and sweat - the warmth that radiated from his skin alone quelled Cain's panic, reminding him that voices couldn't _physically_ do anything...

_**So beautiful... don't you think?**_

"Caaa...in... don't stop now... don't tease..." Shido's voice was threaded with euphoria.

When Everan didn't say any more - Cain apologised by giving Shido his relief, even so much as making the smallet of nips. The sound of Shido's cry made it worth it. His tongue travelled all over - even so much as to dip around the inside of Shido's soft thighs.

He came in Cain's mouth at last - letting out a long moan and a sigh as his body sank into the sheets. He raked his hands through Cain's hair, whispering mindless love.

After lapping up the white substance, Cain busied himself with draping Shido's slender legs over his shoulders, taking a moment to look down at his love.

There was no reason for this, really, except that...

_**You and him are so alike... **_

_**Your bond feels... stronger? How cute, Cain...**_

_Fuck. Off._

Everan had gone silent again - in which Cain wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing...

But, his attention to the person below him was more important...

Shido looked up at him, smiling lazily, like he was drunk. There was a tinge of pink over his pale cheeks - Cain realising that his small blood offering had weakened him just a little. But - seeing his graceful frame spread out, his lavendar hair spilled around him like a halo - he was angelic...

Strands lay here and there - some in teasing places, partially covering them.

"So beautiful..."

He slid into Shido's body - feeling the jolt hitting his body. They were like that for a moment, until Cain slid back out, and thrust back in - looking for that spot...

He found it when Shido let out a mewling cry, and, even for a while, Everan became nothing more then a tiny nag in the back of Cain's head...

* * *

The night was beautifully quiet.

Thats what Shido missed so much about Transylvania. It was quiet. Unlike the city.

But, he felt guilty.

_Guni... Yayoi... Riho..._

_I hope you can forgive me for forgetting about you all for that while..._

_I was never strong, Riho. Not the way you thought I was._

_Cain is my strength..._

_I didn't realise it until a while ago..._

_He loves me..._

_And..._

_I love him._

"Shido?"

He lifted his head from Cain's shoulder, "Hm?"

"I'm getting a bit...cold."

A simple shrug, "Who needs clothes?"

"We're outside, sitting on our bare asses, on a roof."

"So?"

Shido giggled at Cain's sigh, kissing his cheek, "I'll warm you up again, if you like."

"Not on the roof."

"Then can we watch the moon before it disappears soon?"

Cain smiled, hugging him tightly, "Of course... just so long as my butt doesn't go numb overtime."

"Yeah - then there would be a problem."

The two kissed softly - but Cain wondered how long this peaceful moment was going to last.

Too preoccupied with Cain's lips, Shido failed to notice the small, suffering glint in his master's golden eyes

* * *

Daenis


	16. Everan

**Update April 2010 - Chapter edited for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
**

* * *

NightWalker: Forever and a Day

Chapter 16: Everan

* * *

"How _cute..."_

There was a sound of footsteps pacing softly, patiently.

"Cain... you poor sad fool. My poor sad fool..."

There was a chuckle, and a rustle of clothes as the owner of the voice suddenly spun round.

"Isn't that right, council?" Everan said with glee, hands outstretched. It was like a drama to him, the council - his audience.

None of the vampires before him said a word, all locked in silence. All staring ahead mindlessly.

"Oh?" Everan smiled, climbing up towards their 'Leader', stretching an arm around the young vampire's shoulders, "Nothing to say then?"

He chuckled lightly before nudging the vampire and watched with satisfaction as he easily fell to the floor with a loud thud, his blank blue eyes staring straight ahead.

The pearl-eyed vampire covered his eyes with one hand, his smile turning into a malicious grin.

"I'm loving every _moment _of your silence, dear council. It reminds me of who's in charge..."

Again, there was another long silence - the silence like music to his ears.

But then his face turned serious, his blind-looking eyes narrowing.

"All of you are such fools..."

Nothing moved.

"Fools to hide from the world - " Everan's voice rose as he spoke, "Hiding from humans, our very source of FOOD! How _laughable _is THAT? But, now that we have the last of our kind returned to us, it's time we take the world back - control it as we once did so long ago..."

Everan's eyes closed slowly, thinking back.

_Indeed... how the world was once our oyster. Humans galore would obey us, give us whatever we wanted in exchange for their lives. They would give us their children which in turn only multiplied our numbers - _

Everan smiled as a pair of wide, bright blue eyes looked up at him in his mind. Such eyes so filled with life... before he turned them into a brillant gold.

_Ah Cain... Cain, Cain, Cain..._

_Do you remember the power we had? The power that we, our kind, weilded over these **animals **called humans? Ah Cain... the stories you could tell to Shido before you made him a vampire..._

_You loved it too - the power, the blood, the control we had... the control I gave you..._

_You threw it all away for Shido...running after him from city to city... Never answering me or the coven as we called for your help... as we all began to dwindle and decrease...as our NightBreed brethern died one by one by **one**..._

_And many of these deaths were caused by your Shido..._

_Your Shido... who believes he is so **human...**_

Everan frowned in disgust, scoffing at the thought.

_I've let you have your fun, Cain. I've let you spend one last night with Shido._

_But now - _

_I think this game is **over...**_

He turned once more to the unmoving council.

"Despite your inner turmoils and pleas of reconsideration - you'll all thank me in the end for this."

He shrugged, "You've all been turned into cowards just because of our decreased numbers. You all cower and hide underground, in the shadows of our former selves." Everan looked at all of them slowly, blind eyes intent.

"Don't you all miss that power we had?"

In another dramatic gesture, he shot his hand out towards the shadows around them.

"The Nightbreed are currently monitoring the human's defence forces. Those animals know how to destroy us, but they know such little else. A vast majority do not _believe _in vampires, which is to our advantage...

"Even as we speak, many Nightbreed are even stealing children so we may bring them up as our own, and bring our numbers back."

The shadows slid across the floor and around Everan like an obedient dog. One Nightbreed lifted its head from the shadows, the inky blackness like oil around it, and Everan stroked it gently, pleased.

"My dear Nightbreed brethern...All of you wish for power once more... Revenge for your lost comrades..."

The creature gurgled and growled in response while the shadows began to slide around Everan's ankles as an adoring cat would. Everan nodded as he heard their voices.

"I know - I shouldn't be toying with Cain as there is so much work to do, but don't worry... Shido will know Cain's true nature by then... And you can all watch as he's torn apart by it."

The shadows curled around his right arm, like they were hugging it as you would comfort a friend.

"Yes - you can all have your vengence with him for killing our brethern - but wouldn't keeping him alive be even more torturous as he would have to live with Cain and I? The way we are to him?"

The thought made him chuckle softly.

* * *

Daenis


End file.
